<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Love [Kenma Kozume x Reader] by Skezzzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978025">Killer Love [Kenma Kozume x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skezzzle/pseuds/Skezzzle'>Skezzzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gore, Killer Reader, Love, Murder, Police, Romance, Serial Killer, Violence, killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skezzzle/pseuds/Skezzzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>➽ ~ A story to where a psychotic serial killer and an everyday police officer accidentally fall for one another  ~ ➽</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A mother, tied to a chair. A father, standing in the doorway as he watches you slit his wife's throat. Two little girls sleeping in a room at the far end of the house, unknown to the fact that they will be without parents by morning.</p><p>The woman's body falls still as her head falls back and she begins to bleed out. The man wants to scream, to stop you, to do anything to get to his wife, but you've already threatened him with the death of his children. You don't kill children though, but he doesn't know that."</p><p>Mature: Swearing, Sexual Topics, A lot of gore honestly, etc. </p><p>[Updates Every Saturday]</p><p>First Part Published: 3/11/21<br/>Final Part Published:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⋆✪Before Reading Information✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yall gonna shoot me for this story ngtl- hahahah *cough* ily &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>➽ Some information will be the same as the show, but not exactly. It will also not be japanese cultured as i am not the best at understanding how they do specific things there, so it will be most likely more American cultured.<br/>
          For example: I guess in japan or wherever else you call people by their last names, well ill be doing it by their first. It keeps me less confused when it comes to talking about their parents and such too.<br/>
<br/>
Sorry if your not a fan of it being done that way.</p><p> </p><p>➽ I enjoy being Original so sorry if characters are in different type of roles. I hope you enjoy my originality :)</p><p> </p><p>➽ My grammar is not the best, so like bare with me im trying. 😃 I'm a highschooler but grammar is literal hell!</p><p>➽<br/>
- y/n = Your Name<br/>
- l/n = Last Name<br/>
- e/c = Eye Color<br/>
- f/f = Favorite Food<br/>
- f/d = Favorite Drink<br/>
- f/c = Favorite Color<br/>
- s/c = Skin Color<br/>
- f/a = Favorite Animal<br/>
- f/m = Favorite Movie<br/>
- m/n = Mothers Name<br/>
- f/n = Fathers Name<br/>
- l/c = Lip(s) Color</p><p><br/>
<br/>
➽ There is a lot of death and at least semi descriptive gore, so like dont read it if you dont like that shit. And i stg if I see any complaints I will literally say "Go look at the warnings in the story description" Like Gosh lmfao 🥰</p><p>➽ Don't kill me if you're favorite character dies- i aint ready to die yet *Cri* 🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>➽This is a story im so fucking hyped for- Like i feel like a psycho as I write the first chapter and it's fucking amazing lmfao Im just so ready for the shit ngtl hehe 🤭🤭🤭 </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Please respect the ships i choose within the story. I'm personally a multishipper and love all the characters, so please just dont think too far into the characters i ship if you do, because they are some of my personal likings!</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thank you for choosing my story to read, have a good day 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I do not own a lot of the characters within the story, but the plot is my own!<br/></b>
<br/>
~ Skezzzle 
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⋆✪01✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p> </p><p>A mother, tied to a chair. A father, standing in the doorway as he watches you slit his wife's throat. Two little girls sleeping in a room at the far end of the house, unknown to the fact that they will be without parents by morning.</p><p>The woman's body falls still as her head falls back and she begins to bleed out. The man wants to scream, to stop you, to do anything to get to his wife, but you've already threatened him with the death of his children. You don't kill children though, but he doesn't know that.</p><p>A sly smile takes over your face as you walk over to the man, pulling him over to his wife with a gun to his head. He's forced down onto his knees with his head looking up at you, you licking some of the blood from your knife.</p><p>"How did you like seeing your wife die~? I bet you got off on it," you say with a laugh, enjoying just how pitiful he looks as his face is flooding with tears. "Awe... Not going to talk?"</p><p>The man shakes his head as his eyes look over at the dead woman, wanting to scream and tell his children to escape. His problem with that is that they are both seven and wouldn't be able to escape fast enough.</p><p>"Come on, give me some last words... Don't make me shoot you without any last words," you say with a pout, the look in your eyes sadistic as you look at him.</p><p>"P-please!" he begs, choking on his sobs. "Don't kill my children!"</p><p>You laugh and run your bloody knife down his cheek, creating a deep cut. "God you look so fucking pitiful, whining and begging for your twins lives.." You laugh and put the gun into his hand, forcing him to hold it up to the side of his head. "You don't have to worry about them as long as you pull the trigger... Just shoot yourself and they'll be safe."</p><p>The man chokes on some more sobs as you lean closer to his face. "Now shoot!" His hand shakes as he hesitates to pull the trigger, his crying becoming louder and louder before finally, a gunshot echoes off the walls.</p><p>You laugh as you see the blood splatter onto his dead wife. "Mmm, another easy one..."</p><p>Quickly, you take the gun from his hand and turn safety on before sliding it down into your boots. You hear the sound of small feet walking towards the room from the other side of the house and open the window, slipping out just as the two little girls walk in.</p><p>You stick to the house walls and laugh as you listen to their screams and cries about their mother and father being dead. Knowing that the police will be here soon, you quickly leave, careful to not be seen by anyone.</p><p>The police arrive just as you make it completely off of the property, a smile on your face. You slide the bloody into your holster on your waist as you continue to run. Rain is flooding any traces of you being there, meaning you get away with yet another murder.</p><p>You run back to your hideout, knowing you'll be moving onto the next town again soon. You switch up where you decide to kill after a random amount of murders, eventually coming back to the town.</p><p>You reach your place, glad you found an actual house this time, wanting a nice shower. Usually it's hard to find somewhere to stay so you'd end up staying in random little camo outs on the street. Only a drunken rapist lives where you're staying now, so you killed him without hesitation and hid his dead body in the basement. The poor man didn't even have time to scream when he saw you.</p><p>You quickly continue to run down the road, the pitter patter of your feet adding onto the sound of the rain as it hits the sidewalk.</p><p>It doesn't take too long for you to reach your destination, the back door still cracked from how you had left it hours before. You open the door and quickly go inside, scrunching your nose up at the smell of rotting corpse. "Nasty... I'm glad this is my last night here," you say to yourself.</p><p>You open the basement door and look down the stairs to see bugs crawling over the dead man's body, half of his face eaten off already. You shrug and close the door back.</p><p>When looking around a few days before, you found multiple cans of air freshener. Gladly, you hadn't used them all yet.</p><p>You pick them up and spray the house, getting rid of most of the disgusting smell. "Ah, that's better," you say, sniffing the air with a smile. "Now to get the blood off of me."</p><p>You giggle as you look at yourself in the bathroom mirror. The blood is splattered onto your face and clothes. A small amount got onto your hair but not too much due to keeping your hood up. You peel the clothing from your body and walk into the laundry room.</p><p>If anyone was outside the house, they would see your naked body walking through the house but you don't care. A body is a body and everyone has one. Some just look better than others but that just depends on how well you take care of yourself. After getting the laundry started, you walk back through the house to the bathroom and start the shower water.</p><p>Letting the water heat up, you look at yourself in the mirror. "Hmm, I thought I'd be a bit more bloody..." You giggle at the thought, remembering how the blood dripped from the mother's throat and the tears that fell from the fathers eyes as he watched her bleed out.</p><p>You can't wait to get to the next town and begin killing again. You've been there once before but the security is tighter than most. That just makes the adrenaline rush better though.</p><p>The bathroom begins to steam up a little and you finally get into the shower, enjoying the feel of the water as it runs down your skin. "Mmm~ Another day, some more deaths, god what a waste of space people are." A giggle leaves your lips at the thought of killing some more worthless people.</p><p>You quickly clean your body and hair, washing away any trace of you murdering another pair of "innocent people". Yeah right, they probably just pretended to be nice parents to everyone and then treated their children like trash. No one will know now.</p><p>As soon as you feel clean, you turn off the water and step out of the shower. You dry yourself off and brush your hair out. You turn off lights as you make your way through the house, changing the laundry before making your way to the bedroom.</p><p>On the first day you arrived at the house, you had made sure to wash the sheets at least ten times before even daring to lay on them. You've washed them every day since then so you know for a fact that they're clean. You lay down in the bed, not caring to cover yourself up as you quickly fall asleep.</p><p>The next morning comes and you hurry out of town, hopping from bus to bus as you make your way to the next town. By the time you've reached the town you were looking for, the sky has darkened and stars have appeared.</p><p>"Such a nice night to kill some druggies," you say to yourself as you walk down the street. Many of the druggies around this part of town could easily sell you out to the police but they also know you could kill them in an instant with no remorse.</p><p>The last man who decided to test your skills ended up decapitated. There was blood everywhere and while most of the druggies around were screaming or looking at the corpse in fear, you were laughing. Since then, the few times you've wandered back into this town, none of them have dared to try and mess with you.</p><p>You begin walking down the neighborhood and most are already selling their drugs and earning money. You laugh and sing out, "I'm back you little druggies~ Did you miss me?" You make a pouty face as you look at a group of them, walking over to those who ignore your eyes. "Awe, don't tell me you're scared of me. I thought we were friends."</p><p>"W-we are f-friends," one of them stammers out, their eyes wide as you begin to twirl your knife in your hand.</p><p>"Y-yeah. W-we're all your friends," another adds.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to be lying to me would you?"</p><p>"N-no. We're being truthful!"</p><p>You laugh and slit his throat. He falls to the ground, his ginger hair spreading beneath his head onto the pavement. "I don't like liars Taichi... Such a shame." You look at the other six guys standing there. "Who's next?"</p><p>The others look at you in fear. "No takers? I guess I'll pick then." You tilt your head and point at a different one with each word as you say, "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo~" When saying "mo", you sling your knife at one of the men who you know by the name of Rintaro. It hits him in the eye and he falls to the ground screaming as blood squirts from his eye.</p><p>You were friends at one point but he double crossed you once. He was lucky you didn't kill him then but apparently it was fate.</p><p>No one moves a muscle as you bend down and pull your knife from his eye, another blood curdling scream leaving his lips. You giggle and walk away. "Have a good night boys~"</p><p>As you walk away, you can't stop laughing as you hear them yelling out "Rin" on repeat.</p><p>"Looking sexy tonight y/n!" a man yells as you walk by.</p><p>You blow him a kiss and keep walking, making your way through the streets and out into the city. It's busy as always and security is everywhere. You're surprised there weren't any in the alleyways where all the drugs are sold and traded.</p><p>A man is getting arrested a few blocks down for having a gun in the waistband of his pants and you raise a brow. Some people just need to learn how not to get caught. You make your way through the town and towards the hideout you were at last time. Although there isn't a shower, it is secluded with a nearby river that you can wash up in.</p><p>The place isn't too much but it works in the end. It is an old wooden camp out some children had made years before you started killing, but it's abandoned and forgotten by now.</p><p>You hurry inside and sling your bag onto the small desk for falling down onto the old mattress that sits in the corner. "Mmm, Comfy!"</p><p>Feeling too tired to kill tonight, you decide to just sleep and find your first victims tomorrow. "Hello my home for the next few weeks," you mumble with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p><p>
  <span class="u">SUNA STANS DON'T COME FOR ME PLEASE-</span>
</p><p>Any Thoughts?!?</p><p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥♥</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⋆✪02✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning comes and you find yourself feeling refreshed and ready to kill already. It’s not too light outside meaning you could get a kill or two in at different houses or go kill a few people on the streets.</p>
<p>You’ve already gotten up and changed, your hair pulled back as to keep it away from your face. You grab your mask for morning jobs, the black cloth covering your mouth and nose. It’s even slightly stylish with a small chain on the front.</p>
<p>As soon as you have gotten ready completely, you head out and make your way towards houses with less people around.</p>
<p>Mornings are usually when you find killing more peaceful than anything, nights being when you get the biggest kick out of it. Killing during the day is your main issue. More police and security is around the city, basically covering everywhere that people could get away with things at.</p>
<p>You’ve never figured out why they keep the place on such high security since it was like that even before you’d killed here last time. It’s interesting to you but why do research on something you won’t care about later?</p>
<p>You take in some of the fresh air as you dance around, currently running towards a house. You hide behind a tree nearby as you try to see if both a father and mother live there, the sight of a woman throwing out trash with a wedding ring catching your eye. “Got you…”</p>
<p>Seeing two small bikes, one for a girl and one for a boy means there are children too so it’s exactly what you have been looking for. The house has a camera up in the corner of the house but you don’t care too much since you’ll be out of there pretty quickly and you are unrecognizable due to never really going to school or being in any database since being a child.</p>
<p>You wait until she heads back inside to sneak up to the door, peeking into the window to make sure she isnt around the door before sneaking in. You keep yourself at the wall, devilishly smiling when you hear that she’s walking back towards your direction.</p>
<p>As soon as you have the chance, you pull her towards you and hold a knife up to her neck. “Scream and your children may suffer~” you whisper into her ear.</p>
<p>“O-okay,” she stammers, her eyes already beginning to tear up.</p>
<p>You lightly chuckle at the sight, knowing it’s going to be fun watching her die. “Okay, now where is your husband?” you ask.</p>
<p>“I-in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Take me there,” you command, pushing the knife against her neck a little more to draw some blood. The woman slowly walks you towards her bedroom, her whole body shaking. “So what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Kanoka Tanaka,” she stammers out, opening the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Well Kanoka, my name is Y/n, but you won’t need to remember that so don’t worry.” You giggle at the sight of her husband asleep. “Yell out your husband's name for me will you?”</p>
<p>You can see tears falling down her cheeks as she yells out, “Ryu! Ryu, wake up!”</p>
<p>“Not too loud or you’ll wake the children,” you whisper into her ear.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, i’m sorry,” she cries out.</p>
<p>You giggle and roll your eyes, smiling when you see the husband beginning to wake up. “What’s going on?! Kanoka? Are you okay?! Who are you?!”</p>
<p>“Calm down Ryunosuke, sh-she’ll kill the kids.”</p>
<p>His eyes widen and he quickly stands up, trying to get to Kanoka. “What do you want with our family?” he angrily asks.</p>
<p>You kick the door closed behind you. “You better sit down on the bed little Ryunosuke~ Wouldn’t want your children to suffer because you didn’t listen would you?”</p>
<p>Ryunosuke realizes just how serious this is and backs away with his hands up beside his head. “Good little Ryu.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” he hisses, being quiet to not wake his son and daughter up. “Now what do you want with us you bitch?!”</p>
<p>You laugh. “Wow, Bitch? Is that the best you can do?” you sarcastically ask, a face pout on your face. You sigh and push the knife against Kakoka’s neck a little more. “I’m going to slit your wife’s throat and you are going to watch without making a sound or your children will suffer. And don’t worry, you’ll meet her in the afterlife in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this to us?!” Kanoka cries out, the tears streaming down her cheeks at the knowledge of knowing she will be dead in a few minutes.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter why I'm doing this~ Your children will be happier when you’re gone though. I bet they’ll be happy and enjoying life up until their death.”</p>
<p>“Please! Don’t kill us,” Ryunosuke pleads.</p>
<p>You giggle. “Sorry little Ryu, no can do.” Just as you say that, a sadistic smile takes over your face and you slit Kanoka’s throat without hesitation, her body falling to the floor with a loud thump.</p>
<p>Ryunosuke covers his mouth as he screams, tears flowing down his face like a waterfall. He’s scared for both his and his children’s lives at this point. He has no way to contact the police to save him and he knows he’s about to die.</p>
<p>“Why?! Why us? Why did you have to interrupt our life?” he cries out, refusing to look at the blood seeping into the carpet as his dead wife bleeds out.</p>
<p>You walk over to him and lightly drag your knife along his arms. You lean down next to his face and tilt your head. “Let’s just say I have a few mommy and daddy issues. Plus, killing is such an adrenaline rush!”</p>
<p>You giggle and pull your gun out. “I want you to take this gun, hold it up to your head and shoot. Then you’ll be done with all the pain. You’ll be up in the afterlife with your wife and your kids can have the happy life they deserve. I may even teach them how to kill if I decide to,” you tell him. “Oh and don’t even dare try to kill me because I can slit your throat faster than you can aim for a kill shot and pull the trigger.”</p>
<p>“Please no, no no no, please,” he pleads as you place the gun in his hands. Tears and snot is running down his face, the look on his face quite pitiful but you’ve seen worse.</p>
<p>You sigh and move the gun to his head as you hear a dog beginning to bark somewhere in the house. “Don’t make me do all the work little Ryu~ Pull the trigger and this will all be over. Your kids won’t have to worry about a thing.”</p>
<p>“They’ll catch you,” he hisses, his face angry.</p>
<p>“They haven’t caught me since I was a teenager. If they can catch me, i’ll give them a fucking medal.” You lean down near his ear and whisper, “Now shoot. Now Ryunosuke!”</p>
<p>“F-Fuck!” is his last word before pulling the trigger, a bit of his brain splattering onto the wall on the other side.</p>
<p>You slightly cringe, hating when that happens. His arm falls onto the bed as his body falls back and you grab the gun from his hand, laughing as you hear the dog still barking. You quickly open his wallet that is sitting on his nightstand and take some money from it for breakfast, throwing the wallet onto the floor next to Kanoka’s dead body.</p>
<p>You make sure the bedroom door is unlocked before throwing something to smash the window and jumping out, running away from the house towards town. Before making it completely there, you stop at a nearby river and rinse your knife off, cleaning the gun a little with a leaf and water.</p>
<p>You make sure there is no blood showing on your clothes, rubbing it off with water before continuing towards town for some breakfast. You make sure to put your mask into your pocket and fix your gun and knife, not wanting to be identified quite yet.</p>
<p>The day continues on as you grab some breakfast and wander around the city. You’ve figured there will be many people on the streets tonight for you to grab, along with a child groomer you would like to stab the living hell out of.</p>
<p>You’ve memorized his schedule for the day just from things you hear as you begin dancing around the streets some more, waiting for night to come. You stop dancing around as you look at the screens of tv’s that are sitting in a local store, news of your last kill streaming.</p>
<p>“<em>We are momentarily trying to get into the camera’s in hope of being able to see who had entered and left the house prior to finding the bodies,</em>” the reporter says, a small video playing on the screen. Two children are crying with a dog at their side as their mother and father are wheeled out of the house in black bags.</p>
<p>You giggle and continue walking down the street, seeing the boyfriend of one of the druggies you killed the night before at the edge of the alleyway.</p>
<p>You smile as you walk over to him, his eyes red with black bags beneath them. “And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you on such a nice day”</p>
<p>“Why did you throw a fucking knife at Rin you bitch. He’s dead now because of you. The knife stabbed far enough to get to his brain and it fucking killed him!”</p>
<p>“Boo fucking hoo Osamu. Cry why don’t you.”</p>
<p>“You killed my fucking boyfriend! What do you expect me to do?? Be happy?!”</p>
<p>You giggle and say, “I mean, I can kill you too. Then you’ll be with him~”</p>
<p>“That’s better than living without him,” he mutters, beginning to walk away from you.</p>
<p>A sly smirk appears on your face and you make sure no one is looking before running at him and pulling him into the alleyway with your hand over his mouth and a knife to his throat.</p>
<p>“What the fuck!” he hisses when you remove your hand from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Awe~ What’s wrong Osamu? This is what you want isn’t it? To be with Rin.” He doesn’t say anything as he looks away from, sucking in a harsh breath at the feeling of your knife digging into his neck. “Not talking now are we?” You raise a brow and push harder on the knife, drawing blood as you pull the knife across his neck, only a thin line to show for it.</p>
<p>“Just kill me already,” he growls between clenched teeth.</p>
<p>You chuckle as you pull the knife away from his neck, looking at the beautiful mark on his neck that will later scar. You turn him around and look deeply into his dark blue eyes. “You can suffer, Osamu.” You put your hand on his head and twirl some pieces between your fingers as you add, “I love seeing you suffer. The pain you are feeling must hurt, right?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t reply as his expression stays angry, the blood beginning to drop down his neck and collarbone. You sigh, bored now that he shows no reaction. “You’re no fun Osamu. Have a nice life.” You smirk before turning around and walking off, the sound of your boots clicking on the concrete with each step.</p>
<p>You continue walking, waiting for it to get darker so you can sneak into your next victims home. You already know where he will be and when so the wait feels awfully long as you walk around, yawning when you feel extreme boredom.</p>
<p>The moment you begin to feel too bored, you decide to find another victim, going to the streets since that is where the prostitutes and those trying to fuck the prostitutes are. They consider themselves “clients” when half of them have a wife at home who will do the same thing they’re wanting for free. They are just cheaters who lost feelings and don't care about how their wife’s feel.</p>
<p>You turn onto a street, smirking when you catch sight of a police officer with black and blonde hair following you out of the corner of your eye. You continue walking, turning into an alleyway rather than where you were originally going to go.</p>
<p>The man of course follows you, stopping when he loses sight. You stay hidden in the shadows of the alleyway as he begins walking farther in, pulling a flashlight from his belt.</p>
<p>As soon as you notice that movement, you come from the shadows and push the man back against the wall, your knife to his throat as you look down on him. “Why hello pretty little cop~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Hehe♥ I am not sorry at all lmfao I love killing characters</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ⋆✪03✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why were you following me?” you ask, keeping the man trapped against the wall, wrapping his blonde hair around one of your fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m a cop. It’s my duty to check out suspicious people,” he states, the knife pushing into his neck a little more until a drop of blood drips out.</p>
<p>You tilt your head and pull the blade away from his neck, setting the knife into your holster. “And what makes me so suspicious?” you ask, running your finger over the drop of blood and the open cut.</p>
<p>He flinches but responds, “You have both a gun and knife in your holster. There is a slight amount of blood on your shoulder.” you glance at your shoulder, shrugging when you notice the blood. He continues on, not even trying to push you away as he stands there. “You are also in all black while walking into a dark street where tons of bad shit happens. Of course I would follow someone that suspicious looking.”</p>
<p>You hum and raise a brow. “You know I could kill you right now right?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. You’re taller than me by a few inches, have two different weapons on you and apparently you kill if the blood means what I think. I’m not an idiot who is going to run when I know I have the disadvantage,” he calmly says.</p>
<p>“Then why aren’t you running?”</p>
<p>You’re caught off guard when you hear someone at the opening of the alleyway, looking over only to feel the cold metal of handcuffs placed onto your wrists. Your head whips his way and your e/c eyes angrily stare into his.</p>
<p>The sound of someone walking your way makes you angrily sigh and you move your arms over and around his head, pulling him farther into the alleyway. “Scream and I will kill you both right here, right now,” you whisper, your lips only a centimeter from his ear.</p>
<p>He just nods and you choose this moment to slip out of your handcuffs as footsteps get closer. “Kenma! Are you back here?” you hear someone yell.</p>
<p>You can hear Kenma take a breath to yell back, but quickly closes his mouth. You smirk in contempt as the footsteps begin to walk away. “Good boy,” you say. “You better give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a reason for you not to,” he replies, forcing your hands from around him. You let him move you and he steps back to look at you. “Are you the one that has been killing married couples?!” He asks this to see if his theory is correct, unsure as to who you may or may not be.</p>
<p>“And what if I am? Are you going to try and kill me? Lock me up with all of those stupid bitches in a cell?” you ask with a scoff.</p>
<p>“Like you would even let me,” he says, leaning down and picking the open handcuffs from the ground. “How the fuck did you even do this?!”</p>
<p>“A girl never tells.” You smirk and take the handcuffs from him, “Hold your arms out,” you command him, a serious look on your face.</p>
<p>He furrows his brows, not putting his arms out. “Why? If you're going to kill me then do it and get it over with.”</p>
<p>You let out an angry breath and force his arms out, putting the cuffs on his wrist. “Where’s the key?”</p>
<p>“I’m not telling you until you answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Look-”</p>
<p>“Kenma,” he interrupts.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. “Okay, look Kenma. I am being very patient right now. I have someone to kill in a few hours and if you would like to live, you’d do as I ask. I am not always this lenient with nosy assholes but you seem… interesting.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, great. I’m now in the hands of a killer,” he sarcastically says.</p>
<p>“Key?”</p>
<p>“On my belt.” He gestures down to where they are and you grab them, slipping them into your back pocket.</p>
<p>You raise a brow. “Is that the only set?”</p>
<p>He stares at you for a moment, wondering whether he should say anything or not. “If there is another set, you better tell me now or I won’t hesitate to kill you if I find out,” you tell him after noticing the fact that he’s thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Back pocket.”</p>
<p>“Thank you~” You put your hand in his back pocket, quickly grabbing the key out and putting it with the other. “I’m taking off your holster,” you warn him to not seem like a perv as you go to undo the holster.</p>
<p>“Go for it,” he says sarcastically.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes at his tone of voice as you pull it off of him, throwing it into a nearby dumpster. “Oh what a good day to kidnap a cop~” You turn back to him. “Okay, so i’m taking you to my hideout, and then I, am going to go murder a child groomer tonight.”</p>
<p>“What do you think you are, God?”</p>
<p>You laugh and begin to pull him to the edge of the alleyway, looking out both ways. “Not even close. I’m psychotic, not dense. I know for a fact that what I am doing is illegal and horrible, but I don’t give a shit.”</p>
<p>Kenma doesn’t say anything about your response as you begin to pull him down the path she was originally going down. “Looks like you’re at a loss of words,” you say, looking over at him.</p>
<p>“I’d just rather not respond,” he states. You laugh at his stubbornness and continue to pull him along, knowing that police usually aren’t ones to patrol this road.</p>
<p>There is the group of guys and girls around, one of the men trying to feel a girl up. You put your mask over your face and walk over to the group, Kenma being pulled along with you.</p>
<p>“Hey mister touchy man~ Do you enjoy feeling a girl up~?” you ask. “Would you like for me to feel you up too?” You put the hand that doesn’t have a hold on Kenma to the man's throat. “Do you like the way I touch your neck sweet man?”</p>
<p>“Let go of me you bitch!” he yells, trying to hit you and push you away. A laugh escapes you as you dodge, dropping Kenma down as you do so.</p>
<p>You look at Kenma for a slight second. “If you try to run, I won’t hesitate to chase after and kill you,” you hiss. Kenma gulps and nods, pushing himself back against the wall of a building.</p>
<p>You turn your head back to the man that had pushed you away and tilt your head. “You know, you shouldn’t have done that. That wasn’t very nice~”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit. Get away from me you slut!”</p>
<p>You laugh at him and punch him in the face. “Girls, you go ahead and run while I deal with these touchy assholes. Okay?”</p>
<p>The women and the men stare at you in fear, the girls quickly nodding and beginning to run from the area. The men on the other hand, they stay and stare at the situation, unsure of whether they should help the man whom they are about to witness die or not.</p>
<p>You giggle and stare one of them in the eyes as you pull out your knife and stab it through the man's heart, not even a scream able to escape him. You let your gloved hand fall from his neck and he falls to the concrete, blood beginning to seep from his chest.</p>
<p>“One down, three to go,” you say, your eyes glancing over at a terrified Kenma before back to the three men. “Who’s next?”</p>
<p>“Please- Don’t hurt us,” one begs. “I- I have three kids at home and their mother needs me!”</p>
<p>You look at the man, you now beginning to laugh as you take a few steps towards him, grabbing a metal pole from a nearby trash can as you do. The man begins to back up, his back ending up against the wall of a building. “I guess it’s a good thing I hate fathers.”</p>
<p>The man's eyes widen as you pull the pipe back, quickly pushing it into his stomach, the metal pushing through and to the other side of the man's body with some effort. A blood curdling scream leaves him as you twist the pole. He begins to fall to the ground, slowly beginning to die. Turning to the other two men, one is beginning to run away as the other stands frozen.</p>
<p>Kenma watches in horror but he doesn’t feel afraid as you shoot the other two men. One of them goes down after three shots, one to the knee, one to the abdomen and a third to his neck. The other goes down after one shot to the head, both probably still alive and able to feel every bit of pain.</p>
<p>“Ah, I love killing people who can’t keep their hands to themselves.” You kick the first guy you killed and pull the knife from his chest. Kicking him once more, you say, “And i’m a virgin thank you very much. Tch, you deserve to be dead you stupid ass bitch.”</p>
<p>You let out an angry breath and turn to Kenma, his body leaning against the brick building as he stares at the scene. “They could have easily ganged up on you,” he says, his eyes not even looking at you.</p>
<p>A small laugh escapes you as you pick him up from the ground, patting the dirt away from the back of his shirt. “Well, I can easily beat their asses if they even tried. They were weak anyway. Those girls were probably teenagers and they were rubbing their grubby hands all over their bodies.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell whether you kill for a good reason or for a bad reason.”</p>
<p>“It’s a mix of both. Either way, I enjoy it.” You begin your way where you were headed in the first place, taking a few shortcuts and cutting through the woods. Kenma struggles at first to keep up but is eventually able to match your pace even with his hands in handcuffs.</p>
<p>You go unseen throughout the walk, eventually making it. Kenma is unsure about the place as you bring him up and put him into the camp out. “So do you just plan on dragging me with you for now on?” he asks you as you put him onto the mattress.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, maybe. It depends on how well of company you are,” you say honestly, having the want to kill him but also finding him decently interesting.</p>
<p>You hear him sigh and you turn around with a raised brow. “Is something wrong you moody ass?”</p>
<p>“Oh I wonder. Maybe it’s because a serial killer decided to kidnap me and bring me to her hide out where she may or may not kill me. I’m doing absolutely great.”</p>
<p>“At least you’re honest,” you say with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I was being sarcastic.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“Do you? Do you really?”</p>
<p>“Yes Kenma. I know what sarcasm is.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. “So you’re just going to leave me here? Aren’t you afraid i’ll escape?” he asks, unsure as to what your plans for him are exactly.</p>
<p>“Well, I can easily find you again if you do. It doesn’t take me long to figure out a city and I have been here before so if you do, i’ll come after you and those close to you.”</p>
<p>“I can turn you in.”</p>
<p>“I’m not in the database. The last time anyone knew anything about me was when I was a young child. Not my looks or even my name is known at this point.”</p>
<p>“Well what is your name?” he asks. “You know mine so it’s only fair I know yours. Especially if i’m going to be stuck here.”</p>
<p>You sigh and turn back around to face him. “My name is Y/n and you are going to be stuck with me until I am either bored of you or I end up killing you on accident.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” he mumbles. “If you’re keeping me here, I would like a change of clothes and some kind of gaming device.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, deal. I’ll be bringing some food after my kill.”</p>
<p>He looks at you with a slightly curious look. “You aren’t going to bring me on any of your kills are you?”</p>
<p>You crouch down to his level. “Maybe later on I will. I won’t make you kill anyone if you would rather not though,” you inform him. “I get a kick out of causing them pain.”</p>
<p>“Don’t all serial killers?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Some kill because of mental problems that they are unable to control. Some people have urges that lead to different things, ending in the death of people. Then there are people like me who enjoy it. There are probably more reasons but you can think about that while i’m out,” you explain, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>He cringes away from your touch and you laugh. “I’m not as bad as you think if you look past the psychoticness and killings. I’m sure you’re analyzing me every second you get too.”</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?” he asks. The way you think intrigues him, makes him wonder about your thought process and why you kill.</p>
<p>“You easily observed me when i was going down the street, correct?”</p>
<p>He nods and slightly furrows his eyebrows at you. “I always observe others.”</p>
<p>You sigh and sit onto the floor. “Well, most of those who observe also analyze. It’s just how it usually is in the world. Plus you keep just staring at me like I am some sort of puzzle that you want to figure out.”</p>
<p>“Because you are.”</p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p>You look at him for another moment, him just looking back at you before you finally decide to get up. “Okay well, I am going out. I’ll bring back food and clothes, no promises about something for gaming but I’ll see what I can find.”</p>
<p>“Thanks I guess.”</p>
<p>“It’s weird how relaxed you seem about everything…”</p>
<p>He shrugs and yawns as he moves himself to lay down on the mattress. “What choice do I really have?”</p>
<p>You hum. “I guess you’re right.” You turn to leave and walk to the door before turning back to look at him. “Don’t try yelling for anyone either. No one will hear you.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning on it and my voice doesn’t go that loud anyway.”</p>
<p>“At least you know.”</p>
<p>You let your stare linger on him for a second as he turns over and onto his side before turning and walking out of the door. You decide to stand out there for a moment in case he decides to try and run even after you have already voiced your threats about killing him, and those close to him.</p>
<p>When you feel sure that he isn’t going to leave you begin to run through the forest and to the night streets. You camp out by a nearby building that you know your victim walks by,slyly smiling when you see him.</p>
<p>As he walks towards the bar, you walk over to him. “Why aren’t you just sexy,” you say, pretending to look up and down his body. “Do you want to have some fun tonight~?”</p>
<p>The man grins. “What kind of fun are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“Come with me and you can find out.” You swipe your tongue over your lips to give more of a sexual appeal, beginning to pull the man by his shirt towards a nearby alleyway.</p>
<p>He lets you pull him along, a wider grin on his face when you push him back against the building wall. “So, I heard you like to groom children.” you start, pulling your mask down from your face to reveal a sadistic smile, pulling your knife from your belt.</p>
<p>“I’m sure my knife would love to groom that cock of yours… Maybe you won’t even have one by the time i’m done with you!” You giggle and begin tracing your knife along his pants.</p>
<p>“Bitch get away from me!” He tries to push you away, only to be harshly pushed back against the wall, his head beginning to bleed from the impact.</p>
<p>You sigh and push your knife against the crotch area of his pants. “I hope you know you won’t live after this. Do you mind lending me your wallet? I’m sure you have plenty of money if you were about to go into a bar.”</p>
<p>“Fuck no. You aren’t getting my wallet unless you get it off my cold dead body.”</p>
<p>You scoff. “If you insist.”</p>
<p>Without hesitance, you cut into his dick, covering his mouth with your glove before slashing his shirt and cutting a diagonal line across his chest. You cut another diagonal line to create an X on his chest, the blood already showing on his pants and beginning to fall from his chest. He struggles for a moment as he tries to get out of your grasp, tears falling from his eyes.</p>
<p>You love when you are able to kill at night. Barely anyone around, way less security and the freedom to kill without having any worries.</p>
<p>It takes a good minute before the man stops struggling, his body falling limp. He isn’t dead but he is unable to continue screaming with the feeling of such pain. It’s intriguing for you to see how people react to things, a majority of people screaming while some people just take it and allow death to welcome them without a care in the world.</p>
<p>You let him fall to the ground before bending down and digging in his pockets for his wallet, eventually finding it and pulling it out. You open it up to see at least eight-hundred dollars inside. “Oooh~ Rich little groomer bitch. Thanks for the money.”</p>
<p>You take the money out and slide it into your back pocket, kicking the man once before walking out of the alley way as if nothing happened. You put your mask back over your face and head to a close water source to rinse off a little.</p>
<p>As you walk by the same tv screens as you had earlier in the day, they are once again talking about the murder from this morning.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The mother and father are both dead, a gunshot to the head of the father while the mother’s throat was slit. We are unsure if it is a murder-suicide or whether they were both killed momentarily. On other news, the cameras to see if there were any intruders were a bluff, only there to scare others away due to the residents being unable to get them set up completely. There were footprints of a women’s shoe and cops are investigating th-”</em>
</p>
<p>You laugh and walk away from the tv’s knowing that is all you needed to hear. You quickly go and clean up a little, making sure any blood is unseen before going to a local store. You are unsure of Kenma’s clothing size but choose a few things that you think may fit him.</p>
<p>You head to the ladies section and get you some more clothing since with someone else around, killing won’t be an everyday thing as it has been. The trust you have in Kenma is pretty much none and leaving him alone every day will give him time to find more ways to escape.</p>
<p>You get the clothing and head to the games section. You haven’t ever really played games but you buy a switch and a few games to go with it in hope that it will keep him occupied.</p>
<p>As soon as you have everything, you go to the foods section and buy a few things. Noticing some sweets are on sale, you buy two apple pies, a strawberry pie and a blueberry pie. The final thing you decide to get is some soap, your body aching to be clean due to the blood that has been splattered onto it and your hair needing to be cleaned up before dirt builds up.</p>
<p>After buying everything and leaving, you end up with around two-hundred dollars still left, the switch and games having taken up a majority of the money. You don’t mind though since you can always find some more from your victims, except getting a large amount isn’t a usual thing that happens.</p>
<p>The night sky is dark as you walk back to the hideout, the air smelling fresh but horrid at the same time. You have hope that Kenma hasn’t run away, actually wanting to figure him out a little more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">♥ I really love writing about murder- This shit is fun asf 😣😣 Also- why the fuck do switch’s cost so much- like damn man that shit expensive apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ⋆✪04✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stays in the hideout, feeling as if you really will go after him if he dares to leave. He was never top of his class when it came to training to become a cop, not even close to top of the class.</p><p>He has always been better with the mental part of becoming a cop instead. Being able to solve cases with only a few facts along with anything else that can be gathered. Anytime it came to him having to patrol or have to do something physical, he just gets tired too easily.</p><p>Not being a loud person means that even if Kenma were to yell out for help, no one would hear him. Especially since the hideout is out in the middle of the woods pretty much with only a pond nearby. The closest house is at least a mile away if not more.</p><p>If Kenma were to run, he figures you would catch up to him without much trouble. Since you are able to get information on people pretty easily, he knows you would come after those close to him. His mother and father live in the town, his closest friends not even being far from his current location. His younger sister lives a few towns over but you have moved all over the country throughout the years, which would result in easily reaching his sister.</p><p>He's angry that he doesn't have a way to get out of this situation unless he is killed. The percentage of you actually letting him go is extremely low, mainly because he has already seen your face and knows your first name.</p><p>He reaches his cuffed hands up to his neck where you had cut when first running into you, the feeling of slightly rough but it isn't a large cut. Deciding to let his body rest, he closes his eyes and lays there on his side. The thought that he could be killed in his sleep crosses his mind for a second but he doesn't really care. Dead or alive, life is a complete hell to Kenma right now.</p><p> </p><p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for you to reach the hideout. You are quiet when sneaking back in, unsure whether Kenma is asleep. His body is still when you walk in, his body turned on his back with his hair on his face.</p><p>You set your bags down and crouch down, looking at him. His face doesn't look too bad, his body seeming quite fit too. You find him attractive even though you aren't usually one to find people as such. Usually, you can find people looking just "good" or "okay" but only few reach looking attractive.</p><p>Seeing as he is asleep, you slip one of the keys from your back pocket and unlock the cuffs, setting them down on the floor away from the bed. You put the key back into your pocket and begin setting things out onto the wooden shelf like board attached to the wall.</p><p>By the time you're done, Kenma has woken up but he still lays there. His eyes are looking up at the wooden ceiling, only listening to the sound of you moving around.</p><p>As he smells apple pie he sits up, his head turning your way. He finds himself looking into your e/c eyes for a second with an eager look in them. "Did you get apple pie?" he asks.</p><p>"Yeah. It was on sale. Want some?"</p><p>He eagerly nods and you grab the apple pie, grabbing a plastic fork from the box of them you had bought. "Here," you say as you hand him the pie and fork. He takes it with a nod as thanks, opening up the box and beginning to eat.</p><p>You stand back up and walk over to the switch, grabbing it and the games from the bag. Kenma looks over at you as you do, unable to see what you're grabbing since your back is turned to him.</p><p>He looks at the fork for a moment wondering if stabbing you would do any damage. It is only plastic but it will still hurt. Although, just because it hurts you doesn't mean it will kill you which could lead in his plan just turning on him.</p><p>He forgets that thought as you turn around with the box that has the switch in it and games too. "Woah, you actually got me something for games," he comments, before taking another bite of the pie.</p><p>"I told you I would see what I can do. There's clothes and soap in the other bags, but it's up to you whether you would like to clean up at night or in the mornings."</p><p>"Night. Just in case anyone ends up coming around," he tells you.</p><p>You nod and and set the games onto the bed beside him, sitting yourself against the wall across from the mattress. You pull your gloves from your hands and set them down beside you, pulling your mask from your pocket too. "I won't stare at you as you clean up but I will be nearby. I don't trust that you won't run away."</p><p>"As long as you don't stare at or watch me like a perv, that's fine. I could have run when you were out and I didn't though."</p><p>"I'll give you that. It's true you didn't run. I'm sure you thought about it though," you reply, a brow raised as you take off your shirt, having another under it.</p><p>"Perhaps I did." Kenma looks away as he sees you beginning to take your shirt off, sticking more apple pie in his mouth too.</p><p>You laugh and set your shirt with your gloves and mask. "I have another shirt on under it. I'm not going to get undressed in front of you. I'm not an idiot."</p><p>He turns back to you, unsure of whether you were being honest or not until he sees the cloth on your stomach. "You're still psychotic. As a cop, many psychos and criminals don't care for such things."</p><p>"I may be a psycho but I am decently reserved. Remember that."</p><p>"Noted," he mumbles.</p><p>Kenma continues to eat and you lay your head against the wall with your eyes closed. "Why are you so calm with all of this? I'm a literal serial killer who has killed hundreds if not maybe thousands of people."</p><p>He chews his bite and swallows, his eyes landing on you. "Would you believe me if I say I'm not completely sure myself?" he asks.</p><p>"Maybe. You have to have at least a small idea as to why though."</p><p>"Mm, I don't see you as a real threat."</p><p>"What do you mean? I could kill you at any second." Your eyes open and you look back at him, his eyes moving away from yours at the contact.</p><p>He sets his empty pie container onto the floor beside the bed as he answers you. "Yes, you could but i'm not afraid of death. I'm more afraid of you going after those I love than I am of losing my own life."</p><p>You tilt your head. "So you have a death wish then?"</p><p>"No. I don't want to die but i'm not afraid of dying either. It's a neutral thing for me."</p><p>"Interesting... You confuse me."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"It's just the way you think. I don't know how to feel about it."</p><p>He shrugs and leans back against the wall. He decides to change the subject and asks, "So what about the sleeping arrangements? There is only one mattress."</p><p>"I don't know. I'll figure that out after we go wash up." You stand up and grab the soap from the bag, along with a bottle of shampoo and whatever else is needed. You gladly didn't need to buy a new hairbrush since you've brought yours along so you pull it out of your bag.</p><p>You set the hairbrush down onto the wall shelf for now before turning to Kenma. "I am going to trust that you won't run since you'd rather your loved ones not die, so I won't handcuff you to walk down there."</p><p>"Thanks, I guess."</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>You both get up and you lead him down to the pond, the clothing in your hands. "Would you like to bathe first?" you ask, setting the clothes down onto a nearby rock.</p><p>"You can go first," he tells you, sitting down on the rock, facing his body away from the water.</p><p>You nod and grab the soaps and a towel before walking towards the water. You take your clothing off and drop each piece onto the ground.</p><p>The night is quiet other than the slight sound of the breeze and bugs being noisy as always. Leaves brush against one another while being blown by the wind, small waves being made in the water as you begin cleaning yourself.</p><p>Kenma stays sitting on the rock with his body turned away, the silence peaceful but in a way awkward to him since he doesn't have anything to do while he is sitting there. You fall back into the water to rinse yourself easier, giggling as you stand back up.</p><p>"Are you cleaning yourself or playing in the water?" Kenma asks, his voice soft and quiet as usual, not sure if you heard him or not.</p><p>You stop moving at the sound of Kenma's voice, shivering when you feel the wind start up again as your body stands in the open. "Did you say something Kenma?" you ask, ringing your hair out as you await an answer.</p><p>He sighs. "I asked if you are cleaning yourself or playing in the water," he repeats.</p><p>You giggle and walk out of the water as you respond, "I was bathing if you must know. I was being lazy and fell into the water to rinse off." Kenma hums in response, looking up at the stars as he hears movement.</p><p>You dry yourself off and walk over to the rock. You grab your bra and panties, putting it on. Kenma stays faced away, anxiously tapping his fingers due to knowing that you are naked and right there.</p><p>You finish getting dressed, not noticing his little movements as you let your hair begin to air dry. "Okay, i'm dressed. Your turn."</p><p>"So I'm not going to turn around and see you half naked am I?" he asks, not sure on what to believe.</p><p>You roll your eyes and grab his shoulders, turning him to look at you. "Do I look half naked to you?"</p><p>You shift your weight onto one leg as Kenma finally opens his eyes. "I guess not," he mumbles, getting up from the rock. "If I catch you looking at me even once, you will lose the extremely small amount of trust I have in you." He says this with such seriousness, his eyes not coming to meet yours as he grabs his towel and walks around you towards the water.</p><p>"Yes, sir~"</p><p>You get up onto the rock and cross your legs as you sit faced away from the water. "I would like for you to talk to me as you clean though, so I at least know you aren't trying to run or kill me why I'm not paying attention," you explain.</p><p>"I'm not that strong physically, so you won't need to worry about that," he tells you, beginning to undress himself.</p><p>"Hmm, no wonder it was so easy to get you against the wall in the alleyway."</p><p>"Mhm." It's silent for a moment as he gets into a water, hissing at how cold the water is on his body. He decides to get the conversation going again even though he's not much of a talker. Kenma would rather be stuck talking, than you turning around and seeing him naked to make sure he is still there as he cleans himself. "Uhm, so what age did you start this?" he asks.</p><p>Although unsure how much of his question you will answer or if you're even going to be honest about such things, Kenma decides it is worth a try.</p><p>"Sometime when I was a teenager. I can't say I really remember the exact age," you admit, not finding his question too nosy. "What age did you decide you wanted to become a cop?"</p><p>Kenma works on rinsing the soap from his hair as he answers, "When I was eighteen I think."</p><p>"You're what, twenty now? Twenty-one?"</p><p>"Twenty-two."</p><p>"Ooh~ I wish I knew how old I am," you say with a giggle. "I lost count after I turned sixteen."</p><p>"So you have absolutely no idea how old you are?" Kenma asks, trying to quickly wash his body as a light breeze begins to blow.</p><p>You shake your head, your eyes falling on a squirrel running across the grass. "Absolutely no clue. I'm probably like nineteen or twenty if I have to guess though."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>A small conversation continues to go on between the two of you, only few words being exchanged before Kenma is finished and quickly getting himself dressed. "It's too cold for this," he mumbles, slipping the shirt over his head.</p><p>You shrug. "It's the best I could do and it's secluded from everyone. Freedom to do what I want out here."</p><p>Kenma just sighs in response, drying his hair off and leaving the towel around his neck. "I'm done. Can we go inside now."</p><p>"Sure mister moody."</p><p>He rolls his eyes and grabs some of the things. "How would you feel if you were taken by a literal serial killer?"</p><p>"I'd probably make friends with them~"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. You're psychotic. Forgot about that part."</p><p>You laugh as you grab the rest of the things. "How is that so easy to forget?"</p><p>He raises a brow. "You have your moments of seeming decent. That's probably one of the reasons you've never been suspicious to anyone over the years."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Neither of you say another word as you lead him back to the hideout, opening the door to let him walk in first. He sets everything down onto the wooden shelf, eyeing the knife lying on the floor while doing so.</p><p>You set your stuff down and grab the hairbrush, holding it out to him. "Here. You can brush yours first."</p><p>"How do I know you don't have lice or something?" he asks, taking the hairbrush into his hand.</p><p>You roll your eyes and sit down onto the floor. "Use that small amount of trust you have in me and believe that your hair will be perfectly fine," you tell him, your expression having a slight amount of anger.</p><p>He sighs and begins running the hair brush through his hair, glad when all the tangles are out. He wonders if you may be bipolar, the fact that your attitude towards him can change so much within just seconds. Not letting the thought linger for too long, he finishes his hair and hands the hairbrush back to you.</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>You begin to run the hairbrush through your hair when answering him. "Well, you can sleep on the mattress. I'll sleep sitting here. I don't care for much sleep anyway."</p><p>Kenma doesn't say anything about your choice, deciding not to argue with it as he gets onto the mattress, covering himself up with one of the blankets. He throws the other one to you and you take it, not expecting for him to have done so.</p><p>The way in which he acts and sees his situation interests you. You would have thought he'd have at least tried to kill you already, resulting in either his death or just keeping a better eye on him.</p><p>He's figured out that you are a lot stronger than him, meaning that he won't try to go after you with his fists. Keeping a gun away from him is probably your best choice along with keeping a knife away from him but you are less worried about the knife. You've been cut multiple times when killing along with cutting yourself multiple times on accident when training yourself a bit more.</p><p>To see that he easily listens to you makes you feel suspicious though. At any second he may attack you, pretending to act decently nice just to mess with your mind. You don't find the way he acts normal but then again, the way you act is different than any rational person would ever be.</p><p>You sit there and think about such things, your foot lightly tapping onto the wooden floor beneath you. Your eyes are on Kenma, unsure of if he is asleep or awake. Eventually, your body begins to shut down and your eyes close as you fall asleep.</p><p>Kenma on the other hand, is not asleep. He is actually wide awake and unable to fall asleep. He may seem calm but in the end, he feels scared. Being in your presence isn't horrible but at any moment you could change your mind about everything and he would be a dead man.</p><p>No, Kenma is not afraid of death, but he is afraid of not being able to live a life. He waits a while before turning over and seeing if you are asleep or not. He moves to sitting up and sits there a while longer, unsure of if he should do what is wanting or not.</p><p>This whole decision could backfire on him. He could end up dead. Gone. No one to know where his body is or where to find him.</p><p>A shaky breath leaves him as he quietly gets up, deciding to take a chance. He walks over to the knife lying on the ground from earlier, opening it to see dried blood on it. He can feel himself ready to puke but ignores those feelings, needing to escape your clutches.</p><p>His movements are shaky as he carefully walks to you, no sounds being made other than the small creaks from the wood as he takes each step.</p><p>The man gulps, his hand shaky. He makes it over to you, scared to even breathe as he begins to bring his hand down. The knife is only an inch or two from your chest when his movement is forced to a stop, a strong grip on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Teehee~</span>
</p><p>Any Thoughts?!?</p><p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥♥</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⋆✪05✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s eyes widen as you begin to squeeze his wrist, your e/c eyes looking into his. A sly smirk appears on your face. “It looks like someone couldn’t keep their hands to themselves…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s hand starts shaking and you grab the knife from his hand, not losing your grip on his wrist. “Anything to say for yourself Kenma~?” you ask, raising an eyebrow as you slide the knife away. “I didn’t really think you would attempt something so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-let go of my wrist,” he says nervously, unable to pull it from your grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle and pull him down into your lap, his back against your chest. Your lips are next to his ear, barely brushing it with each word as you say, “I could kill you right here, right now… I could go after everyone close to you and make sure they suffer. I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't. Just one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body shakes as he tries to leave your grip, only to fail. “Come on Kenma, I want an answer,” you coo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma finds himself unable to answer. Being unable to move at his own free will building up a large amount of anxiety within him. “C-can’t.” He begins heavily breathing, his entire body shaking and tears slowly beginning to creep from his eyes. “A-anxiety at-attack,” he stammers, trying to breathe, a large pain in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve never had to deal with someone having an anxiety or panic attack, nor have you ever cared about when they have one. But, at this moment, you can feel the blood rush from your face as he begins to struggle with breathing, the tears rushing from his eyes without the ability to stop them. “Just breathe Kenma- Calm down,” you say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You harshly scratch the back of your neck as you think, moving him off of you. You make him turn and look into your eyes. “I need you to breathe. Just breathe. I wasn’t going to do anything to you, okay? Breathe air in and back okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that he’s even having this issue right now troubles you. Caring about people dealing with such things is not something you deal with. It’s not even something you know how to deal with in any way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You find Kenma’s company decent, ignoring the fact that he had tried to kill you of course. It’s not everyday that someone has the balls to try that sort of thing. At this point, you do begin to wonder how someone with so much anxiety became a cop. There’s so many other things he could be doing with his smarts and skills rather than trying to do things that one needs to be more physical for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take your own deep breath and lean your forehead against his. “Kenma, work on slowing your breathing down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe in,” you tell him, making him look at you. Kenma takes a shaky breath in, his body still shaking. “Okay, now breathe out.” He doesn’t hesitate to let the breath back out, just trying to control his breathing and calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make him repeat that same thing until he calms down, eventually scooting your body away from his. “Are you okay now?” you ask, looking over at him as you lean against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I still in the hands of a kidnapper?” he snaps, his eyes angry as he looks at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes with a yawn. “Of course. Don’t ask such stupid questions Kenma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then no Y/n, I am not okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow and tilt your head. “I thought I'd ask but if you’re going to be an ass about it, that’s on you,” you tell him, your expression and tone of voice neither serious nor happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” he grumbles, wiping away any signs of leftover tears from his face. “I’m going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug in response and watch as he crawls over to the mattress, pulling the blanket over his body and turning away from you. You let out a hum, finding the way he acts more interesting by the minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, you dust any dirt from your butt and grab the knife off the ground, spinning it around a little as she heads to stand outside. Before walking out you say, “Don’t leave. My threat still stands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance over at Kenma’s still body before walking out and closing the door behind you. You take a breath of the fresh air before hurrying down the steps and running west into the woods where you know there is a nearby neighborhood. You look down the street, looking for a house that looks as if there is a single person living inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You run down the sidewalk, eventually noticing one with a single car and lights on in the house. Looking at the mailbox out front, the name Michimiya is spelt on it. You walk around the outside, careful to not be seen as you peek into windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see a middle aged woman, Short dark brown hair and brown eyes. You watch as she takes a glass of wine with her into the living room and sits down onto the couch, turning the tv on a second or so later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirk and sneak around to the back door. You take your knife out and use it to carefully unlock the door. You open the door and open it quietly, closing it back before sneaking into the kitchen. You quietly open drawers as you look for tape, a smile creeping onto your face when you find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in my house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn your head and look at her, grabbing the tape and quickly pulling a piece off. “Well hello there Ms. Michimiya~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my name is Yui! What are you doing in my house?!” she asks, her eyes widening slightly when she notices the knife in your waistband. “Oh no, please no!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yui quickly drops her wine glass and runs towards the front door. A chuckle leaves your body and you swiftly follow after her, jumping over the glass in the process. You catch up to her pretty quickly and grab her by the throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a rough squeeze to her throat, she stops moving and you pull her back against your chest, slapping the tape over her mouth too. “Sorry Yui~ I have some anger to let out tonight and you are the perfect woman for the job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yui tries screaming, only muffled screams getting through. You laugh and drag her back to the couch, forcing her to sit down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to be tied up and I'm going to cut your body up until i’m happy… I may even cut a limb from your body. While I do that, you’re going to sit there and cry or moan out in painful pleasure because maybe you’re a masochist and I don’t know. Whatever you’d like I guess,” you explain, giggling when her eyes go wide and she starts wiggling around on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body falls to the side and you tilt your head as you sit her body back up right. “The less you squirm, the easier this will be,” you say, feeling quite annoyed by the fact that she continues to squirm around even after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She falls back onto her side again and you let out an angry sigh, bringing your knife down and slashing her arm. “What the fuck did I just say Yui?! Stop god damn moving!” You sit her body back up again, putting your face an inch from hers. “Stop moving or I will find and kill every single member of your family, except the kids of course. I’d rather them suffer with the pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled scream sounds through the tape again and you laugh as tears fall like a waterfall from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh and run your knife over her thighs, not even cutting into the skin. The sweat on her forehead and tears dripping down her cheeks making her hair stick to her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pathetic like this… Sorry that you just so happened to be my victim Yui. I didn’t feel like killing another family tonight and you were the first house that it looked to be a single person living in.” You push down on the knife a little as you add, “Who knows, maybe if I wasn’t almost killed an hour ago by Kenma, your heart would still be beating in an hour or two. Too bad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You harshly cut into one of her thighs, slashing an X into it. She tries to scream only for it to be muffled again and you laugh, your eyes glued to the blood that is beginning to fall from the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spin the knife around in your hand for a moment as you look at the blood. “Hmmm, yours has a light color to it… Interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle and begin cutting different parts of her body, her muffled screams all that can be heard over your laughter. Seeing a person suffer in such a way is so interesting to you and nice to see. It makes you feel as if you are high or on some type of adrenaline rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab her by her hair and bring her to the floor, cutting her hair shorter than it already is. Yui lays limp as you continue cutting into her, the tears stopping and her body beginning to feel numb after all the pain that has been made on her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh and watch her lay there and bleed out, feeling yourself become bored without the struggle. “Welp… I guess my job is done here. Let me just make sure you won’t survive…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab her wrists and slit vertical lines, blood oozing from them. You move her body onto the couch and leave her there with one arm laying off of the couch. You finally take the tape from her mouth and slide drop it to the ground by her hair that's fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yui just looks at you, unable to move with glossy eyes but unable to let any tears spill out. You sigh and push her hair behind her ear, e/c eyes looking into her brown ones. “Sorry about that Yui. I got put into a bad mood. You’ll feel better in the afterlife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kiss her lightly on the forehead and stand up to leave until you hear a word leaving Yui’s lips. “Why?” It was weak, but you were able to hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn and look at her, a weak smile on your own face. “Because, I like to make others suffer as I have my whole life… That is all the reasoning I have and probably all the reasoning i’ll ever have.” You turn back and begin to head to the door from which you entered. Before going out the door, with a smile on your face, you yell, “Goodbye Yui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly leave the house, hurrying back towards your hideout. You take a stop to clean yourself off a bit, splashing water onto your face and hurrying towards the hideout. You notice a figure outside of the door and you approach with caution, your hand on the handle of your knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your knife. It’s just me,” Kenma says plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I thought you were the cops or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I technically am the cops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug and walk up to him. “Touche.” You yawn and stand a few feet away from him, leaning over the railing. “So what are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “Couldn’t sleep when I realized you went to take another life,” he admits, looking out at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to take my anger out on someone, somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just kill me then? You shouldn’t have gone and killed someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh, shaking your head as you turn to him. “Kenma, whether you like it or not, I am a murderer. Just because you would be dead, that doesn’t mean many others wouldn’t still die. I didn’t kill you, because i genuinely think your company is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll throw me out when you think I’m boring,” he says, his eyes looking everywhere except you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. “I guess you better not get boring then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow at him and head to the door. “I’m going inside. You can still have the bed but next time you touch my knife to try and kill me, I'm cutting my initial into your shoulder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes and gives you a thumbs up, not turning his head to look at you. “I’ll go back inside in a bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do you. Just don’t try and run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not planning on it,” he whispers, looking up at the sky as you walk into the hideout. You let the door close behind you and you sit against the wall, both your knife and gun on you as you let yourself fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma stays outside for a bit, just looking up at the sky. He knows for a fact that if he does stay with you, others may get worried. He’s going to have to make some sort of excuse to Tetsuro to keep him from getting into the issue and ending up dead. It’s a fact that you aren’t afraid to kill Kenma’s friends and family, so for now, he plans to be good and just stick with you until he can leave completely without any problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I really fucking enjoy killing characters- I’ve only ever had 1 panic attack and that was like 2 Saturdays ago, so I hope this isn’t too wrong about what goes on or anything 😅</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any Thoughts?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Skezzzle</span>
  <b>♥♥♥</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ⋆✪06✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days pass by with many deaths around the town. Kenma found himself only talking to you if he needed since he feels so disgusted by your activities of killing other human beings. As the fifth night of staying with you rolls around, he finds himself growing bored but he wouldn’t admit that.</p>
<p>On the other hand, you find the way he tries to ignore you funny. The threat of killing those that are closest to him still stands so Kenma hasn’t tried anything. Especially not after what happened when he tried to stab a knife through your heart when you were “sleeping”.</p>
<p>As the eighth day rolls around, you decide it’s time to change towns. The police have started growing closer to your area while searching for the killers. You’d killed at least thirty people in just a few days and no one is too happy about it. When finding the third couple dead in their home, they had decided it must be a serial killer and easily connected it to your murders from other towns.</p>
<p>When telling Kenma, he freaked out slightly. He had randomly stopped doing his job one day and hadn’t come back since along with not going home since then either. He’s sure Tetsuro may be looking for him unless he’s with his wife.</p>
<p>As you work on packing things up, he forces himself to ask, “Can I go see my friends before we go? They’re going to end up searching for me eventually if not.”</p>
<p>“Already planned on it. I just have another couple to kill first,” you say, putting things into your bag.</p>
<p>“I swear, one day i’ll kill you for killing all these people,” he warns.</p>
<p>You laugh and walk over to him, backing him up into the wall with a knife at his chest. “That was out of nowhere Kenma~”</p>
<p>“I’m tired of seeing you come back with innocent people’s blood on clothing. It’s fucking disgusting.” He glares at you as he says this, not even phased by the knife against his body at this point.</p>
<p>“Too bad Kenma. You can’t kill me if I'm already dead darling. I’m just doing what makes me feel good,” you say, forcing him down into the corner, you now towering over his body. “You can glare at me all you damn well want to but nothing you say or do can hurt me. YOU are the one who said you’d rather come with me so stop with your sappy “I’m going to kill you” shit.”</p>
<p>You release the pressure of the knife on his chest. “We’re leaving tomorrow. I’ll take you to see your friends or whatever today but don’t expect to see them for a while or ever again if that's what I choose. After that you can go call your work and tell them you’re taking vacation days.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you think I won't tip them off?” he asks, knowing you’ve probably got more plans than he could even think of.</p>
<p>You raise a brow at him and crouch down to him. “You should already know what happens if I find out so I wouldn’t try it. I’ll be listening in on the phone call to your work and you’re going to introduce me to your friends as your girlfriend so they don’t ask questions. Got it?”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes in response. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Good,” you say with a smile, standing up and going back to what you were doing before. “Oh, and if you hint at anything while at your friends house, i’ll go after Tetsuro’s wife first. I’m sure the baby won’t survive a stab to the stomach either.”</p>
<p>Kenma’s eyes widen and he stares at you in surprise. “H-how did you-”</p>
<p>“I don’t always kill when i’m gone. One of those days I went out and did some looking around in your life,” you say, turning to him. “I know quite a lot about you after one day, including that you need anxiety meds to keep yourself from having attacks. This means you’ve been having anxiety attacks while i’m gone then, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says hesitantly. He hadn’t thought you could actually figure things out about him so easily but after learning that you know what you do, he fears you to such a large extent.</p>
<p>“Then we will stop by your apartment for meds.”</p>
<p>Kenma just nods, his thoughts now turned towards Tetsuro and his wife. They’ve been trying for a kid for a few years and according to the doctor, it’s a miracle that she even got pregnant. At the thought of his best friend, more like a brother, losing his wife and baby, Kenma wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Especially since it would be his fault. “Y/n.”</p>
<p>You hum in response, putting the final things into the bag. All that's left out now is clothing for tomorrow, food for the day, the hairbrush, toothpaste and two toothbrushes. You had bought the toothbrushes after a few days into staying, your teeth bothering you after eating some of the pie.</p>
<p>As soon as you have everything set out, you put on your clothing you usually do when you go to kill, throwing your jacket on so you can put the hood up and cover your hair. “Okay, i’ll be back. Do you want me to bring some apple pie back?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine without,” he mumbles, his eyes focused down on the floor.</p>
<p>You shrug and walk out, leaving Kenma to his thoughts. Kenma sits in the same spot for quite a while, just not wanting to move.</p>
<p>He knew you were smart but he had no idea you are this smart. It troubles him that you figured so much about those around him and apparently a lot about him within a few hours of being gone. It’s terrifying but interesting.</p>
<p>It’s not every day that he has anxiety attacks if not taking his medicine but it is quite often compared to others.</p>
<p>As you’re gone, he thinks about anything he could say that would hint at you being such a bad person but can’t come up with anything. You’re smart... Too smart. Kenma’s smart too but the fact that you can match him in such a way causes a battle within his mind. He struggles to come up with any way of escaping, so until he does, he’s stuck with your psychotic ass.</p>
<p>Although this is his conclusion, he does continue to think about what he can do until you come back. You open the door, walking into the hideout with blood splattered in your face and your breathing heavy. “Shit”</p>
<p>“Almost caught?” Kenma asks with an amused look on his face. He hadn’t seen you come back like this yet so he finds it interesting how worked up you look.</p>
<p>“Yeah. The fucking kids woke up too early. Stupid ass father thought it was a good idea to scream when I killed his wife. Stupid ass is dead now.”</p>
<p>“I’ve already told you I don’t want to hear the details,” Kenma mutters.</p>
<p>You raise a brow. “Are you really a cop? How do you even solve cases if you don’t hear about them?”</p>
<p>He sighs and glares daggers at you as he spits back, “It’s a lot easier when I'm not stuck spending time with the so-called murderer.”</p>
<p>You just shrug and grab a rag from the bag. “Whatever. Anyway, i’m going to clean up a bit. Be back.” He hums in response, pulling out his switch as you head out.</p>
<p>It’s ten minutes later when you come back inside with the blood gone from your face. “We’re leaving early,” you state, pulling your clothing from your bag.</p>
<p>Kenma immediately looks up from his game, not caring for what happens to it as he lets the switch fall onto the bed. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>You stop and turn to him. “Because I accidentally stepped in blood and it could lead them this way if they catch sight of it,” you tell him.</p>
<p>“Of course you did…”</p>
<p>You ignore his comment and hold a black shirt with a single rose on it up from the bag. “If you were to have a girlfriend, would you want her to wear this.”</p>
<p>“What kind of question is that?”</p>
<p>You sigh and continue digging through the bag. “I have to make sure I look like someone you would date if I want Tetsuro to believe that I am your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never really cared what my girlfriends have worn in the past. Wear whatever you want,” he replies, turning his body away from you.</p>
<p>You groan and walk over to him, leaning over to where you are upside down, looking at him. “Come on Kenma. Help me!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Maybe because I'd actually like Tetsuro to know due to the fact that you keep me here against my own will.”</p>
<p>You stand up and he turns around as you respond. “Technically, you choose to stay rather than die, so it is your own will to stay with me.” With a groan, you walk back over to the bag and pull out the clothing that is still clean, looking at them.</p>
<p>Kenma watches in amusement for a moment before growing tired of seeing you struggle. With a sigh, he gets up from the bed and walks over to you. “Just stop.”</p>
<p>“What are yo-” You stop talking when you see him looking over the shirts laid out, the look on his face focused.</p>
<p>He grabs a f/c shirt, an image of Chucky with a bloody knife in his hands on the shirt. Your eyebrows raise at his choice, the shirt not the one you would have thought he’d choose. The shirt is handed to you before he walks over to the bag and digs through it, a black pair of ripped jeans being pulled out.</p>
<p>He holds them out to you. “There. Now stop worrying and change.”</p>
<p>“Thanks…?” you reply, watching as he walks over to the bed and turns towards the wall so you can change without having someone’s eyes on your body. It’s a slight routine that has begun for the days that the two of you don’t bathe, although not perfected, it works.</p>
<p>Neither of you want to be pervs and look at one another’s body so it’s something that you had silently agreed upon when one changes.</p>
<p>You quickly change, throwing your dirty clothes into the other bag, hoping to be able to clean them once you find your next place to stay. Kenma had changed earlier in the morning so he just slides his shoes on and gets his games together, not sure how you go about all of this.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take a whole lot of time for both of you to be completely ready, the hideout fixed as if no one was there for a while. Your boots have been cleaned when you cleaned your other clothing and you walk out of the hideout, your knife in your back pocket in case you need it.</p>
<p>You begin to head to the woods, the sound of footsteps catching your attention. You quickly turn your head in the direction of the footsteps, grabbing your knife from your back pocket. The sight of a young girl, perhaps the age of a child in kindergarten makes you relax but the grip on your knife doesn’t loosen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">What you gonna do bout the girl and Kenma’s attitude 🥴🥴</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ⋆✪07✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma's breathing stops at the sight of the young girl, not sure as to what you're going to do. "Y-y/n. Don't do anything," he whispers.</p>
<p>You look down at him, a small smirk on your face with your lips pursed together. The little girl stops when she sees you both and smiles before walking over to you. Kenma glares at you and moves the knife behind your back, not liking the way you are looking at the girl.</p>
<p>“I won’t hurt her,” you tell him, looking into his golden eyes. “Not yet at least.”</p>
<p>Before Kenma is able to reply, the girl is at your feet and you bend down to her. “What is your name?”</p>
<p>“My names Toka! What’s yours?” she asks, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>You raise a brow at her enthusiasm, a quick glance at Kenma’s scared face making you laugh. “Well Toka, my name is Y/n.” You turn and look up at Kenma. “And this is Kenma.”</p>
<p>Kenma nervously clears his throat and bends down next to you. He puts his hand on the one that is holding the knife and holds onto it. “Hello Toka. What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be at home?”</p>
<p>“Mommy went to the store and daddy is sleeping so I came to play in the woods.”</p>
<p>“It’s not safe out here,” Kenma warns her. “There are people who can hurt you. You should go home.”</p>
<p>She tilts her head. “But why? You two are out here.” Her voice is sad as she speaks.</p>
<p>You decide to speak before Kenma can. “Will you go home if I give you something?” you ask Toka. “You can’t show your mommy and daddy though.”</p>
<p>“Like a secret?” she asks, her eyes widening with excitement as a smile shows on her face.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” Kenma whispers to you, his eyes focused on the small girl.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” You smile and remove his hand from yours over the knife, sliding it into its holder. You turn and open a pocket in the bag with everything, bringing out another knife. One that you haven’t yet used except to open a wrapper or two.</p>
<p>Taking the pocket knife out, you hold it out to the girl. “Take this. Make sure to use it if you ever need to,” you tell her, showing her how to open and close it. “If you cut yourself, put it under water.”</p>
<p>She smiles, taking it from you. “Woah- It looks so cool! Thank you Miss y/n!”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now run home.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Bye Mister Kenma!” Kota yells, beginning to run back towards home.</p>
<p>“Goodbye,” he says quietly, watching as she runs.</p>
<p>You laugh when she gets out of sight, turning your attention to Kenma. “You thought I was going to kill the brat didn’t you?” you ask, beginning to walk away.</p>
<p>Kenma hurries after you, taking one glance back at the hideout. “Of course I did. You’re a fucking serial killer y/n.”</p>
<p>“Tell the whole damn world why don’t you,” you say, your voice laced with a bunch of sarcasm and attitude.</p>
<p>Kenma sighs as he makes it to your side. “I was just saying.” You hum in response, glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you kill her..?”</p>
<p>“I don’t kill kids. I thought you would have noticed at least that pattern in my killings.”</p>
<p>Kenma thinks about it for a moment, realizing that what you’ve said is true. He’s read plenty of the files on the cases. Many of the children claim to have seen the one who’s killed their parents but that had all been brushed aside since none could give a description.</p>
<p>Throughout all of the cases he’s read, only three had been hurt. One with a large cut on each of her arms.</p>
<p>Another having hit their head after walking in and seeing their parents dead, you had to have hit the boy with something hard.</p>
<p>The third had a broken arm and leg after she had walked in on you slitting the mothers throat. She had passed out from the pain, not witnessing the death of the father nor your escape.</p>
<p>Kenma puts all the pieces together, trying to think if there was any that had died. He ends up remembering a specific case that follows the same M.O. as the rest of your killings, a young boy was found dead in his room. “What about the kid in Ohio that was murdered? He was killed in his room with some kind of gas if I remember right.”</p>
<p>“Not mine.”</p>
<p>“How are you so sure?”</p>
<p>You sigh as you continue walking. “I remember seeing that one on the news. I was in Ohio that week but it was a copycat. Someone must have realized I was in town and decided to copy me except that they fucked up apparently.”</p>
<p>Kenma’s brows furrow in confusion. He hurries in front of you to stop you from continuing to walk. “Everything was the same as you though. There was no way someone knew every detail of how you did things.”</p>
<p>“All it takes is a bunch of google. Some newspapers get more out than you think. It’s just not always caught by the authorities since some of the companies are quite small,” you tell him, turning him around for him to walk again.</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is that some of the murders may not be yours?” he questions, beginning to walk again.</p>
<p>“Mhm. I’ve murdered a lot but quite a few are just copycats realizing I was in town. It pissed me off and I was able to kill a few of them.” You giggle just thinking about such things. Being able to kill those trying to take credit for your work just makes you feel amazing.</p>
<p>Kenma glances back at you, shivering as he realizes you are in thought. He would rather not know what runs through your head.</p>
<p>The conversation ends up being over and the two of you walk to his home in silence. It doesn’t take a whole lot of time but it takes enough for Kenma to be sweating a bit. You take notice but don’t say a word as the two of you head to his house, the door already unlocked from when you picked the lock before.</p>
<p>At the time, you hadn’t thought to grab anything he needed since you hadn’t thought you’d actually be taking him along but here you are. You let him grab what he needs and look around his home a bit more.</p>
<p>You look at an image you hadn’t seen before. There are two black haired males, one with both black and white, and then Kenma looking almost the same as he does now. You know which one is Tetsuro but hadn’t looked too far into the other two when doing research that day.</p>
<p>An idea pops into your head as you look at it and you hurry to the bathroom. You open the drawers and dig through them, pulling out a hairband. “Hey Kenma! Come here real quick!” you yell from the bathroom.</p>
<p>A groan and footsteps can be heard as you bounce on your feet, patiently waiting. He shows up at the door a second later with a few inhalers and five bottles full of meds. “What is it?” he asks. His eyebrow is raised as he looks at you.</p>
<p>You roll his eyes and pull him in, making him set the bottles and inhalers on the counter. “I want to do your hair!”</p>
<p>“Wait what- No. Leave my hair alone,” he says, trying to slap your hands away.</p>
<p>“Awe come on please~ I’ll even dye it for you in the next town. I’ll just have to buy some for you.”</p>
<p>Kenma groans and opens one of the drawers, pulling out scissors and a thing of blonde hair dye. “We can do my hair now then. Cut the dead ends afterward and then you can put it up. This is a one time thing though.”</p>
<p>You squeal and take the hair dye. “Deal!”</p>
<p>“Even if you’re a serial killer you really are a girl,” he mutters, watching as you look at the directions.</p>
<p>“What was that?” You stop reading as you look back at him, your expression innocent, making you look quite cute.</p>
<p>Kenma clears his throat and shakes his head. “It was nothing. Let’s just get this over with.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!”</p>
<p>You giggle and the two of you get everything set up to do his hair. He talks you through how he wants it and you do as he asks, the process not taking too long.</p>
<p>As soon as it’s in, you throw everything away and dance around the house as you wait. You end up going to his closet and looking through his clothes. Kenma stands at the door, watching you as you take his old volleyball jersey from his closet.</p>
<p>Not noticing he is there, you begin to take your shirt off to change into it, interested to see what it’d look like on you. Kenma immediately turns around and walks away, your attention being caught at the sound of his footsteps this time.</p>
<p>You snicker and turn back. You take your shirt off and put his jersey on. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile as you find yourself looking quite cute. “I think i’ll keep this on,” you mumble to yourself, putting your other shirt in the bag.</p>
<p>You decide to grab a few things of Kenma’s for him to wear rather than having to wear the clothing you got for him. As soon as you’ve gotten everything, you go to look for him and he’s already rinsing his hair over the tub.</p>
<p>“Uhhh- Do you need help with that?”</p>
<p>You saying this surprises him, causing him to bump his head on the faucet. “Shit-” he hisses, glaring over at you. His glare immediately fades at the sight of his jersey from highschool on you. He quickly turns his attention back to rinsing the dye. “Yes, I need help.”</p>
<p>“On it~!” You hurry over to him and help him to rinse his hair. “How do you usually get all of this done if you can barely do it on your own?”</p>
<p>“Tetsuro usually comes over to help,” he mumbles, subconsciously leaning into your touch as you rinse the dye. You giggle as you realize but don’t say anything, finishing up with rinsing it all out.</p>
<p>It isn’t too long before it’s finished and you dry his hair, brushing it all out after. You take the time to cut the dead ends off, about an inch needing to be cut. As soon as you’ve finished, you begin putting his hair up. You put it up into a bun, leaving some of it still down in the back and a few strands down in the front.</p>
<p>As soon as you’re done, you step away and Kenma looks in the mirror. “So?”</p>
<p>“Not bad,” he admits, turning and looking at it.</p>
<p>“Are you going to leave it up?” you ask, curiosity taking over your body.</p>
<p>He shrugs. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“Woo!”</p>
<p>He holds back a smile as he walks out of the room, his medicine and inhalers in his hands. He wants to comment about how you look wearing the jersey but decides not to, not wanting to give you any weird ideas.</p>
<p>“Have you taken a pill yet?” you ask him, following him to the door.</p>
<p>He nods and walks over to his phone. “Yeah. I took one as soon as I saw the bottles. I always get enough to last me at least a year. It usually lasts longer though,” he explains.</p>
<p>“Good because you may need it~”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes and picks up the phone. “I’m going to call my boss. Since I don’t have a cell phone anymore, i’ve got to use this.”</p>
<p>You shrug and watch as he dials the number, getting close to the phone as you listen to the conversation.</p>
<p>As soon as the phone is picked up, a man's voice is heard. “<em>Hello?</em>”</p>
<p>Kenma nervously clears his throat. “Chief Aone. It’s me, Kenma. I need some time off.. A month at least.”</p>
<p>“<em>A month? You’ve already been missing for a good few weeks Kenma. You haven’t called or anything!</em>”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I had some family troubles and then someone close to me is taking me on a vacation,” Kenma lies.</p>
<p>A loud sigh can be heard on the other side of the phone. “<em>Fine, but I want you back and working hard when you get back. You will be put on the case of the killer who’s been killing all those couples,</em>” Aone tells him, no hesitance in his voice.</p>
<p>Kenma glances up at you to see a smirk on your face. He rolls his eyes at you as he replies, “Yes sir. I’ll look into it while I'm out too. Thank you.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t get a response as the phone is hung up. “God he’s always so scary…” Kenma mutters, putting the phone down. “Okay, let’s go see Tetsuro now. I’m sure Kotaro and Keiji will probably be over there too.”</p>
<p>You hum and follow him out, not sure who they are but ready to meet them… Perhaps even get some information on them too.</p>
<p>You follow Kenma out and to a bus stop. “Why not just walk there?” you ask, rocking on the front and back of your feet.</p>
<p>“Because. I don’t want to sweat anymore. We can take the bus.”</p>
<p>“Shesh. Seems like you’re the demanding one today.”</p>
<p>“I’m literally about to leave my whole life behind so my friends don’t die. What else do you expect from me?” he hisses, staying quieter than he’d usually be so bystanders can’t hear.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You’ll forget about them eventually.”</p>
<p>“I’m not like you Y/n. I can’t leave my whole life behind and easily forget it.”</p>
<p>A quick glare from you is all he has to know to know he said something wrong. You lean down near his ear and his breathing hitches. “I remember my whole fucking life. From the death of my parents to now, I know everything. So don’t you dare think you know what I'm like. Watch your tone with me too because i’m not afraid to slit the necks of the couple behind you.”</p>
<p>Kenma just nods, scared to let out a breath due to the bubbling anxiety. You stand up and grab the inhaler back out of the bag, having put everything in it when he was talking to his boss. “Use this before you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>He takes it and quickly breathes in the, letting out a breath after. He does it twice before handing it back to you. As soon as the inhaler’s back in your bag, the bus arrives and you both get on, now making your way towards Tetsuro’s house.</p>
<p>It isn’t long before you arrive and Kenma knocks on the door. You take his hand in yours to make the relationship seem more believable, squeezing it when he tries pulling away. “Remember what I said Kenma..”</p>
<p>“I know,” he states plainly.</p>
<p>The door opens a moment later to show a man with messy hair, a pair of shorts and a black tank top on. You recognize him from the photos and information as Tetsuro, finding him quite the attractive one.</p>
<p>“Kenma?” he questions.</p>
<p>“Hey Tetsu,” Kenma replies.</p>
<p>Tetsuro looks down to see the two of you holding hands. His eyes widen and he looks at Kenma and back to you. “Wait, are you two dating?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Mhm. I’m actually his girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Took 3 hours to write all 2647 words of this… be proud 🔪🔪🔪</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ⋆✪08✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuro stands there for a moment in surprise, not having expected for it to actually be true. "Wait, you actually got a girlfriend Kenma?" he asks in surprise.</p>
<p>Kenma sighs with a nod. "Yes. Now can we come in? I have something to tell you."</p>
<p>"Of course! Come in. Both of you."</p>
<p>You both walk inside, your hand staying in Kenma's. Tetsuro leads you to the living room where his wife is. "Guests?" Risako asks, not looking up from her book.</p>
<p>"Why don't you look up and find out?" Tetsuro playfully says, taking the book from her hands.</p>
<p>Risako giggles and looks over at the doorway, gasping at the sight of Kenma. Her eyes move from his face down to your hands and she smiles. "Oh my gosh! You got a girlfriend too!"</p>
<p>"Mhm. I don't know why this surprises you both so much," he says, pulling you into the room the rest of the way.</p>
<p>"Maybe because you haven't ever dated much," Tetsuro cuts in, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Kenma shrugs and his hand falls from yours as he walks over and hugs Risako. "Your stomach is getting big," he mumbles.</p>
<p>She giggles, rubbing it. "Yeah. She's growing."</p>
<p>"It's a she?!"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Can I uh feel?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Of course," Risako replies, a smile on her lips. She looks over at you as Kenma puts his hand on her belly. "You can come feel too if you'd like."</p>
<p>You tilt your head, never actually having felt a pregnant woman's belly. "I-I'm not sure..babies aren't really my thing."</p>
<p>Kenma turns to you with a raised brow, a small smirk on his face. "Don't tell me you're scared of a baby that isn't even born yet."</p>
<p>"Of course not," you reply, the challenging look in his eyes making you uneasy.</p>
<p>"Then come feel~"</p>
<p>You sigh and walk over, crouching down next to Kenma. You side-eye him until you feel his hand over yours, looking with wide eyes as he moves your hand over to Risako's stomach. "Wh-what the-"</p>
<p>"Just hush and feel," he tells you.</p>
<p>You hold back a groan and let him set your hand on her stomach, quickly moving it when you feel something push against it. "What was that?!"</p>
<p>You hear Tetsuro laugh as Risako answers, "She's kicking. It's no big deal."</p>
<p>"It feels funny.." you mumble, scared to put your hand back.</p>
<p>A chuckle escapes Kenma and you look at him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly stops, a small grin on his face as he says, "You're barely scared of anything but when it comes to a small kick from a baby, you're weirded out and scared. So weird."</p>
<p>"Can't help it," you mutter, letting him put your hand back on her stomach. You go to pull it back again when you feel a kick but Kenma holds his hand over yours, keeping it there.</p>
<p>You squeak when you feel another and you hide your face behind Kenma's shoulder. "It feels so freaky," you whine.</p>
<p>"You get used to it," Tetsuro says from the couch, finding the reaction quite interesting since it's the same he had.</p>
<p>"I don't really like babies so it's even freakier."</p>
<p>"Interesting," Kenma mumbles, finally letting go of your hand. You quickly pull it back and rub your hands together.</p>
<p>Kenma moves you both over to the couch as Tetsuro asks, "So what is your name Kenma's girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Y/n," you respond, still rubbing your hands together to get the weird feeling to go away.</p>
<p>Kenma holds back a laugh and grabs your hands, pushing the palms against one another. You side-eye him as he does, but also finding his hands quite warm.</p>
<p>"When did you two get together? It had to have been not long ago," Risako says, sitting up and moving over to Tetsuro's lap.</p>
<p>You raise a brow at Kenma, planning to let him to the talking since you don't necessarily know these people. Kenma sighs and quickly thinks up something fake, knowing that it has to be believable. "We met in an online game one night when I was off work. We talked for a while after and things started up from there," he ends up saying, knowing that may be one of the only things he can come up with that Tetsuro may believe.</p>
<p>Although Risako knows Kenma, she doesn't know him well enough to know whether he's lying or not. Because of that, he doesn't worry too much about her believing him. It's Tetsuro he is worried about.</p>
<p>Tetsuro smiles and looks at you. "Really? You game too?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... Not often," you lie, going along with Kenma. "It's just something I do here and there."</p>
<p>"Well, it's great to meet you then! I've only met one other girlfriend of Kenma's and I never saw her again after the first meeting so I hope to see you again once you leave!"</p>
<p>"I guess we'll see then," you say with a smile. You don't even flinch when you feel Kenma take your hand in his and squeeze, the knowledge that this may be his last time seeing Tetsuro flooding his thoughts.</p>
<p>You lean over to Kenma's ear and whisper, "Tell him about vacation.."</p>
<p>Kenma nods, his grip on your hand softening and his expression turning unnoticeably sad. "Y/n and I are actually going on a month-long vacation soon," he says, his eyes focused on the floor.</p>
<p>"Really? Where are you going?" Risako asks out of interest.</p>
<p>"We're not really sure yet," he says, this only being a half-lie. He technically has absolutely no idea where you're planning to take him. "I'll let you know when we're back in town though."</p>
<p>Tetsuro nods. "Sounds perfect. Is that all you plan to take with you though?" he asks, pointing to the bag on your back.</p>
<p>"We've decided to travel light," you say with a smile.</p>
<p>"That makes sense." Tetsuro stands up. "Would you like something to eat before you leave then?"</p>
<p>You and Kenma look at one another and he raises a brow at you. You know you probably won't have an actual meal for a little bit so this is a good chance for it. "Sounds great," you say, a smile on your face.</p>
<p>"Perfect! I'll go start cooking then."</p>
<p>Tetsuro heads to cook while the three of you sit and talk for a bit. Risako eventually leaves to help him with cooking, leaving both you and Kenma sitting in the living room. "So why did you say yes..? Are you planning something?" Kenma asks, feeling suspicious as to why you agreed to stay for dinner.</p>
<p>"I am not planning anything actually. I just genuinely thought a real meal may be nice. Is that a bad thing?"</p>
<p>He hums in thought for a second before looking forward, finally pulling his hand away from yours. "I guess not."</p>
<p>"Exactly~"</p>
<p>The room goes silent as you wait for dinner to be finished, eventually heading in to eat when called. There is a nice selection of food to eat as you sit down, kindly thanking them before digging in.</p>
<p>Dinner is decently quiet, at least you are. You decide to keep yourself out of the conversations, not wanting to interrupt the time Kenma does have to interact with Tetsuro and his wife. This might as well be the last time he will see either of them for a while if not forever.</p>
<p>It isn't long until dinner is done and you get ready to leave. Although there is a sad look in Kenma's eyes, you don't let it bother you in any way. You haven't had any care as to what others felt since you were a child so you see no reason to start now.</p>
<p>You shake each of their hands and wait as Kenma says his final goodbyes to his friends. There is a surprised look on Tetsuro's face as Kenma hugs him.</p>
<p>Although you can't hear, Kenma whispers something into his ear. "I may not see either of you again. Don't come looking for me. Promise me."</p>
<p>Tetsuro hugs him back and quietly whispers, "Okay.." You raise an eyebrow, knowing that Kenma isn't stupid enough to give you up but also interested as to what they are saying to one another.</p>
<p>They pull away from the hug and Tetsuro's face is pale. His expression is sad for a slight second but he quickly changes it to a happy one. It's not real happiness but he doesn't want to worry his wife. Especially since she is pregnant.</p>
<p>Kenma walks over to you and you both turn to leave, walking out the door. Tetsuro waves as you walk away. Kenma takes a final look at him, a sad smile on his face before turning back around.</p>
<p>The walk is silent. Kenma doesn't say anything as he stays lost in thought until a sudden feeling of his back against the wall surprises him.</p>
<p>Your arms are on either side of him, his eyes opening to see your eyes staring daggers into his. A sly smile is on your face although your expression is angry. "So, what did you and that friend of yours whisper to each other during that hug?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kitty Kitty Boy In Some Trouble 🙂</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ⋆✪09✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tries pushing you away. "I didn't say anything. Fuck off."</p><p>An animal like growl escapes you. You grab hold of his hands and push his arms up against the wall without any hesitance. You push your body and forehead against his, the back of his head hitting the brick wall.</p><p>Your e/c eyes look into his, the anger plainly on your face. "I asked you a question and I want a fucking answer. Lie to me again and you will regret it Kenma."</p><p>His expression darkens and he glares at you. "I just told him that we may not see each other again and to not come looking for me. That's It," he fiercely states.</p><p>"So you decided to open your mouth? You really think i'm going to believe that is what you said?"</p><p>"It is! So fuck off and lets go to wherever you were headed to."</p><p>"No. I'm pissed off now. I have other plans." You take hold of his wrist and begin to drag him down the street.</p><p>"Where the hell are we going?!" he asks as you begin to bring him to an abandoned part of town.</p><p>You don't reply as you bring him into an empty house, the inside smelling of vomit and weed. You drag him into a room to which there is a mattress sitting on the floor, pushing him down onto it. "You stay here. I'm going to let out some anger," you hiss.</p><p>You throw the bag down onto the bed next to him and begin rummaging through it. "Can't we just leave?! Take your anger out on me! Not other innocent people!"</p><p>Taking a strong grip on his chin, you force him to look up at you. "I will say this once and only once. I can kill who I want, when I want. If I were to take my anger out on you, you wouldn't be able to barely move for days and as I've said before, I genuinely enjoy your company."</p><p>Letting go of his chin you add, "That's when you don't do or say stupid shit of course."</p><p>Neither of you say anything more as you grab two knives from the bag, sliding them into your pocket. You hurry over to the door and open it. Turning back to him, you say, "Stay here. I'll be back in no more than two hours. If anyone shows up, grab the gun from my bag and shoot them."</p><p>Kenma just nods in response, not liking the idea of having to shoot someone if they were to find him. You roll your eyes at his lack of response and walk out of the house, beginning to make your way back up town.</p><p>The decision of who you are to kill was an easy one. One that if found out by Kenma, could cause a great amount of issues throughout the days.</p><p>A very slight feeling of hesitance is felt in your gut, but you push through and ignore it as you arrive back to the large house. You take a breath and check to see if the side door is unlocked or not. Without a problem, the door opens and you begin to creep in.</p><p>You can see Risako lying down on a longer part of the couch, her arms crossed beneath her eyes as she sleeps. There is a small rise and fall of her pregnant stomach, small breaths leaving her lips.</p><p>You look around to make sure Tetsuro isn't in the room before hurrying to the back of the couch. A few shaky breaths escape you, the realization of how nervous you are to be killing at this time of the day hitting you.</p><p>Taking a minute, you listen. You listen to the small breaths coming from the sleeping pregnant woman only a few feet away and listen to see if there are any footsteps from Tetsuro nearby.</p><p>It's soon that you feel the coast is clear and you stand up, turning around and leaning over the back of the couch. Within seconds, you lean down and drag the sharp blade of the knife across her neck.</p><p>Blood begins to fall and you subconsciously smile, before moving up and stabbing the knife through her stomach. You twist the knife, wanting to make sure the baby is to be dead as Risako is.</p><p>As soon as you are sure she is dead, you hurry back to behind the couch. You take this time to wipe your knife against it, getting it decently cleaned and waiting for any signs of Tetsuro.</p><p>You know that he is home because of the two cars sitting in the driveway, so he is to be here somewhere. Just as you are about to stand up and look for him, the sound of his footsteps rings in your ears. "There he is..." you whisper to yourself.</p><p>Your breathing steadies again as you wait for him to enter the room, a loud scream escaping him when he does. "RISAKO!"</p><p>Tetsuro runs over to his dead wife and unborn child, tears spilling from his eyes already. "No, no, no. Baby please. This can't be real. I only went upstairs for a few minutes!" he cries out, unable to believe what is sitting right in front of his eyes.</p><p>As he cries his eyes out, you begin creeping around the other side of the couch. You quietly sneak up behind him, not even daring to breathe. Talking your knife, you quickly bring it to his throat, your breasts pushed against his back and lips by his ear.</p><p>Tetsuro's breath hitches at the feeling, his eyes widening when you begin to speak. "I apologize for this Tetsuro.. Your friend couldn't keep his mouth shut."</p><p>Without giving Tetsuro any time to respond, you slit his throat. Blood drips from his neck as his body falls limp and onto his dead wife.</p><p>A pool of blood begins to form as the two corpses lie there. You put your knife away and quickly take hold of Tetsuro, pulling him onto the couch next to Risako. You move Risako's body to where she is lying against his chest and you take a step back to look at them.</p><p>"This is the most sympathy ive given to any victims in a long time..." you mumble, grabbing a blanket from a nearby closet. You take the blanket over to them and lay it over their bodies, only their heads being seen.</p><p>Tetsuro's eyes still lie open and you sigh, taking your hand and closing them. Although you have no plan to tell Kenma about the kill, you are sure that if he were to know, he'd like for his friend to at least be at peace in a way.</p><p>The fact that you are even taking Kenma's feelings in regard even a little bit just angers you. You don't know why and you hate that you are.</p><p>At the thought, you angrily scream out, taking a lamp and throwing it against the wall. "Fuck you!" you scream out.</p><p>You pull your knife back out and begin to stab into the two, the blanket still over them. The white blanket begins to turn red as you are blinded with rage, each cut deep. By the time you're done, your breaths are heavy and blood is everywhere. Without even noticing, you'd ended up stabbing into their faces.</p><p>You take a last look at the two, their faces disfigured and the blanket falling from their bodies. "Fuck..."</p><p>You start to laugh......</p><p>Just laughing.....</p><p>Unable to stop...</p><p>You take your knife and fling it at the wall, not caring to take it with you as you can just use one of your others. As soon as it leaves your hand, you sit down onto the floor, looking at the bleeding corpses for a moment with a smile on your face.</p><p>To take your anger out on those whom are already dead is quite unlike you. It's weird in a way that you don't understand.</p><p>You sit on the floor just laughing for a while, eventually closing your eyes as you lean your head against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>"Mom! Dad! Please don't do this daddy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stay back y/n!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy please!" you cry out, the tears flooding from your eyes.</em>
</p><p>The vision blurs into the distance, the memories from that night still clear in your mind. Your eyes quickly open and you realize you're screaming out your mothers name. You stop immediately, wiping your eyes to find tears. "Shit.."</p><p>The sound of police sirens in the distance alarms you and you quickly get up, taking a last look at what you've done before running out of the house.</p><p>You don't dare look back as you run behind different houses, taking back roads and empty paths as you run towards the abandoned house to which you'd left Kenma at. If anyone were to see you right now, you'd have to kill them immediately.</p><p>Your knife is on the wall back at the Kuroo's house but you know how to kill with your hands if necessary. Just as you turn on the correct street, you bump into someone. He has a bag slung onto his back and a hat on his head.</p><p>"Sor-" The man stops mid sentence, noticing the blood on your body. "I-is that your blood?" he asks, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Some of it could be," you say, looking at the cut that you had somehow gotten on your arm. "Most of it isn't though."</p><p>He begins to back up, his grey-green eyes staring straight into yours. "Oh no you don't," you quickly say, tackling him down before he can get too far. "Sorry. You've already seen too much cutie."</p><p>"L-Leave me be! I won't tell anyone! I need to get home to my son!" he says worriedly, scared as to what will happen to him.</p><p>"What's your name?" you ask, your hand moving to his neck with ease.</p><p>"A-A-Aran."</p><p>"OKay Aran, well, that son of yours will be growing up without you as his father. Sorry!"</p><p>Aran begins to try and push you off of him, getting slight dominance as he pushes you off of him. "N-no!" Aran yells, quickly getting up and beginning to run.</p><p>You angrily sigh and chase after him, catching up quite quickly. You harshly grab his wrist and push him against a wall, quickly glancing around to make sure no one else is nearby. "Look man. I have someone I need to get back to and I'm not playing this fucking game of cat and mouse."</p><p>Without hesitance, you bring your hand up to his throat and begin to apply pressure. As he begins to choke and pull at your hand, you bring your other one to his throat for extra help and continue, not hesitating. "I'm sure your son will be so happy to find out you're dead. To find out you were murdered just because you ran into me, Aran."</p><p>A smirk slowly makes its way onto your face as you watch the life drain from his body. "It's so fun watching when people die this way... They always fight and then slowly lose the fight in them." You laugh as blood begins to smear onto his neck from your gloves.</p><p>It isn't much longer before Aran loses the ability to fight completely, his eyes rolling up as he passes out from lack of air. You continue to squeeze his neck, wanting to be sure he's dead in case he's found before he can die completely.</p><p>After another minute, you pull away and watch as his body drops onto the pavement. You quickly grab his wrists and pull him farther into the alley. Once he's sitting up against the wall, you take a step back and look at him.</p><p>Aran's wrists, throat and clothing are bloody from your gloves. Scratches are littered on his body from tackling him and his shirt is disheveled.</p><p>Without another glance, you turn from the man and continue your trip back, wondering how his son will react to the news. Although you've killed more people than you were planning to today, you are quite happy with it. Three more people in the world are gone. Many more to go.</p><p>With a hurried run down the street, you reach the abandoned building within minutes. You run hurry through the doors, quickly reaching the room to which you left Kenma in. Opening the door, you hurry in.</p><p>Kenma is heavily breathing against the wall, the gun in his hand. A woman is lying on the floor with blood pooling from her chest. "Woah- What happened here?" you ask.</p><p>"She-she tried to attack me-" he says, his eyes wide. "Shit, shit, shit. I've never killed before."</p><p>"There's a first time for everything," you say bluntly, taking the gun from his hand. "Now get up. I was going to change here but apparently you're scared of the dead body."</p><p>Kenma just shakes, unable to force his body up. You sigh and grab his wrist, pulling him up from the bed. He stumbles a little but let's you pull him along. "At least you listened to me and grabbed the gun," you breathe out.</p><p>"I didn't want to kill her," he mumbles, letting you pull him into another empty room.</p><p>You sigh and make him sit against the wall. "One, calm down. You will be fine. She had drug needles sticking out of her pockets which means she was probably drugged out of her mind. If you didn't shoot her, she would have killed you. Stop being a baby about it."</p><p>Kenma doesn't even look up at you as he sits against the wall, his stare blank. "Unlike you, I'm not a mass murderer who kills people practically daily. I'm scared."</p><p>You grab clothing from the bag and begin to change, not even caring that Kenma is right there. "Too bad. You'll get used to it."</p><p>"No I won't... Taking someone's life like that.. I don't understand how you could do it or even why.."</p><p>You look down at him, your brow raised as you pull your shirt up and over your head, throwing it onto the ground next to him. "I just don't care about other people's lives."</p><p>Kenma's eyebrows furrow and he purses his lips together in thought. "Isn't that just... Selfish?"</p><p>"Of course it is. I was never taught to be selfless and I'd rather not be. It's better to protect yourself than to worry about others and their problems," you tell him, pulling your pants down, your thongs on view.</p><p>"There's noth-" Kenma looks up, freezing as he sees your half naked body.</p><p>You laugh as you notice. "Never seen a woman's body before?"</p><p>He quickly looks away. "I have- That- that doesn't matter though. At least I'm not a virgin still," he says, muttering the end.</p><p>You raise a brow and pin him against the wall with your foot, making him look back at you. He forces his eyes to look into yours rather than at your body. "Watch your mouth Kenma. I'm still a virgin because I choose to be," you tell him, no cracks in your voice.</p><p>Kenma just nods and you remove your foot from his shoulder before going back to change. You aren't one to be shy so changing in front of him is no problem to you even though you'd both agreed to look away while at the hideout.</p><p>Kenma on the other hand, although having been with women before, is still not one to easily be fine with seeing one's body nor being naked in front of them that easily. He's always been quite low with self confidence since he was a child and it isn't something that's changed. With women, he just finds himself flustered at the sight. That is for a while at least. He is one to slowly ease into seeing the same woman's body, soon to be okay with it and not having a problem.</p><p>As you finally get yourself changed, you throw your clothing into the empty pocket of the bag and throw it over your shoulder. "Okay, let's go."</p><p>Kenma sighs and gets up, ignoring everything that had happened the last few minutes. "Where are we going anyway?" he asks, looking at you as the two of you walk out of the abandoned house.</p><p>"Mmm... Far away from here," you say, not yet sure either.</p><p>Kenma sighs. "Not much of an answer but okay."</p><p>"The answer works." Remembering what he didn't finish saying earlier, you ask, "What were you saying earlier? After I said that it's better to protect yourself than others?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't have listened anyway," he tells you, yawning as he follows you down the street.</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>Kenma follows you, taking a look back at the abandoned building he'd just killed someone in. He frowns at the thought and turns back around, quickly following you. He doesn't even dare take a last look at the town he's lived in for almost all of his life. To take a final look is like saying goodbye to everyone he knows forever. It isn't something he's yet ready to do. It isn't something he thinks he will ever be ready to do unless there's a reason.</p><p> </p><p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p><p>
  <span class="u">My finger keeps slipping man v-v Also I literally had someone on discord randomly name a haikyuu character and didn't tell them for what- They says Aran lmfao</span>
</p><p>Any Thoughts?!?</p><p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ⋆✪10✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p> </p><p>Town after town, state after state. You walk, catch rides, ride trains. It's a fun trip for you. You hate when you end up in a city. Although there are more people to kill, it is harder to find a place to stay. It doesn't help that there are always more people around, so it's harder to get someone alone.</p><p>Throughout these days of traveling, you've killed seven different people. Kenma knows nothing about each time. That's what you think at least. That's what he'd like for you to think. That's how he wishes things were.</p><p>Throughout the trip, Kenma has been unusually more quiet. In a way, so have you. Although you don't notice the difference in him, the difference in you has gone noticed.</p><p>For you, it's much more than the fact that you'd murdered some of those close to him. No, that's not even the reason. The flashback to your past has left a large amount of anger inside of you. Much larger than you'd usually feel on a daily basis.</p><p>Kenma has found the change quite interesting. It's not the most noticeable thing, but as someone who has a sharp eye, he notices such things quite easily.</p><p>Even now as you're walking alongside the road at night and you're quiet. You've gotten close to the city to which you've decided to head to. You were going to stop at a small town out in the middle of nowhere, but instead decided to continue on and go further.</p><p>Continuing to walk, you eventually see a sign welcoming you to the city. It's still a few miles down the road, but it's not the furthest away. "Hmmm.. Looks like we're almost there," you say, continuing to walk.</p><p>"Thank god," Kenma says, continuing to walk beside you.</p><p>"Someone tired?" You turn to him with a raised brow.</p><p>Kenma nods as he yawns, his blonde hair annoying him as it continues to fall in his face. He's usually quite fine with it being that way but it gets annoying when walking for a large amount of time. It's not like it's hot but walking eventually leads to working up a sweat, causing his hair to constantly stick to his face.</p><p>As he finally gets tired of it, he lets out an annoyed sigh. "Do you have a hair tie or something?"</p><p>"Awe~ Is the little kitty boy tired of his hair?" you taunt, wanting to fuck with him for a bit.</p><p>Kenma glares over at you, having just wanted an answer. "Can you just say yes or no? And stop calling me little kitty boy. I don't even act like a cat."</p><p>You giggle and stop walking, kneeling down with the bag to search for a hair tie. "You may not act like one but your eyes make you look like one. Plus when you yawn and stretch out, you're like a cat."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you need to point it out and call me a little kitty boy. I'm a grown adult anyway."</p><p>You mock him as you look, ending up with nothing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don't be such a grouch." Kenma rolls his eyes and sits down on the edge of the road. He figures this is a perfect time to get at least a small break.</p><p>With a glance over at him as you zip the bag back up, you can see how tired he is. "I don't have a hair tie but if you want your hair up I know a way to keep it up. I used to help someone with hers a while back when she forgot hair ties," you say, standing up.</p><p>"You had friends?" he asks. He looks up at you finding amusement in the glare you're sending his way.</p><p>"Don't be a dick."</p><p>Kenma stands up with a sigh. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>You stare at him for another moment before beginning to walk off again, not wanting to deal with him. Kenma just stands there, watching you walk away. "Fine, i'll head back home. Have fun."</p><p>You hear him but continue walking until the fact that you'd killed Tetsuro and Risako yesterday creeps back into your mind. "Oh no you don't!" You hurry back and grab his wrist, bringing him with you. "Not on my watch."</p><p>"I guess you shouldn't walk off without me then." You continue walking with the grip on his wrist, not giving him a response. Kenma lets out a sigh as he's forced to keep up with your pace. "Can you at least do what you were going to do with my hair?" he asks, feeling too tired to walk at such a speed.</p><p>"Are you done being a dickhead?" You don't look back as you ask the question, just continuing to pull him forward.</p><p>Kenma groans. "Yes, I'm done being a dickhead. Now can you stop walking so fast and do my hair or something? I'm tired of it sticking to my face."</p><p>You stop walking and turn around with a smile. "Why of course I can." Kenma stops himself from rolling his eyes at your sarcasm. "Turn around," you tell him.</p><p>Kenma turns around and you fix the bag on your shoulders before getting his hair together. You wrap a piece of his hair around the rest, tying it up that way. "There. That should hold it up for a while. If it falls, I can just redo it later," you tell him, noticing piercings on his ears you hadn't taken notice of until now.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>The two of you begin walking again and you ask, "How come you don't cut your hair? Like, what is the point of keeping it long if it's just going to annoy you anyway?"</p><p>"It used to be for anxiety reasons but i've grown into it. I don't trust that I'd look the same if my hair were to be short."</p><p>You begin walking backwards in front of him, holding your arms out in front of you and making a rectangle with your fingers. You close one eye and purse your lips together. "What are you doing?" he asks, trying to move to the side and away from your little rectangle.</p><p>"Trying to imagine what you'd look like with short hair."</p><p>He hums in response to your answer, giving up on moving around as you continue to walk backwards. "And what's your conclusion?"</p><p>"Hmmm...." You finally put your arms down and turn around, walking beside him again. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, you say, "My conclusion is that you would look cute either way so it wouldn't hurt to cut a bit off."</p><p>Kenma stretches his arms up into the air with a yawn. "I'll think about it."</p><p>You laugh. "I was just teasing but if you actually decide to, let me know."</p><p>With a nod of his head, the two of you keep making your way towards the city. It isn't long before you actually arrive. For the time of night it is, it is actually quite busy, There are tons of people walking the streets. Many people are going in and out of the nearby casino, movie theater. Others are just wandering around with their significant other and enjoying their time.</p><p>This city is one to which you have been to one other time. It was a brief amount of time, but you were here.</p><p>"So where are we staying..?" Kenma asks.</p><p>"That depends on if we can find somewhere a single person lives," you say with a smirk.</p><p>"C-can you not kill someone tonight? Isn't there anywhere else we could stay."</p><p>"That depends on if you're willing to sleep in a box on the side of the street with only your body to keep you warm or not."</p><p>"I'm willing to do that," he says, not daring to stutter. "If it will save someone's life, then I'm willing."</p><p>You roll your eyes at him. "Whatever. Only for tonight though,. Tomorrow, I'm finding somewhere to stay."</p><p>He sighs. "Okay.." He knows you will be killing anyway but if Kenma has moments he can stop you, he takes the chance.</p><p>You lead Kenma down the road, looking for a campfire to stand at for a bit. You eventually spot one where a few homeless people are hanging around and begin walking towards it. "Found one."</p><p>You walk down towards the campfire, stopping a little bit away from it. You pull Kenma close and lean down near his ear. "Don't speak to them and don't respond if they speak to you. If any of them tries to touch your stuff, slap them away and let me know immediately."</p><p>"Why?" he asks, glancing up at the group of homeless people staring at the two of you.</p><p>You sigh and pull him off to the side to where you can talk normally. "They will steal our stuff when they have the chance."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>You rub your eyes with your fingers. "No, I just said that to scare you. Yes really, you idiot. They're homeless and without money or anything else except for their little camp outs. They will take what they can whenever they get their hands on it. Trust me."</p><p>"Okay, Okay. I get it. I didn't mean to make you so irritated." He takes a look at them, many eyes staring at the two of you. "Won't they steal something while we're asleep?"</p><p>"I don't really sleep Kenma, remember?"</p><p>He nervously rubs the back of his neck "Yeah, I kind of forget about that sometimes.."</p><p>"Well, remember what I told you and stay close to me. We can warm up and then find a spot to sit."</p><p>Kenma nods and you lead him over to the campfire. A woman and a man scoot over to make room for you both and you stand there, letting your hands warm up.</p><p>Within just two minutes of standing there, Kenma can feel people trying to touch his stuff. He's smacked their hands away and you've noticed, but want him to actually ask for help. As one hand goes to grope him, your eye catches it and you quickly pull your gun from your shoe, shooting the woman in the head.</p><p>A few screams sound from those around you and Kenma looks at the body with wide eyes, watching as she falls lifelessly to the ground. Her eyes are open and blood is now dripping from a bullet to her head. "Why did you shoot her?!" Kenma asks, looking up at you.</p><p>"She was trying to grope you," you tell him, grabbing his wrist. "Now let's go before the police get here."</p><p>You begin to pull him from the area, looking back to see no expression on his face. You shake your head but continue running, making your way to the woods.</p><p>You can hear the police sirens arriving at the scene as you run. Looking back, you can see the red and blue lights.</p><p>Kenma doesn't even take a second to glance back as he runs with you, both of you soon arriving in the woods and running in. With the weather cold and no fire out, you are sure to be quite chilly tonight.</p><p>You finally reach a faraway enough area. There are trees all around it but also a good amount of grass. There is a hill nearby as if a cliff where you can sit and look over the rest of the nearby area.</p><p>"We can stay here tonight," you tell him, stopping as you reach the rising part of the cliff. "If you want to stay warm, i recommend staying close to each other though."</p><p>Kenma just nods and you let go of his wrists, moving over to the underside of the hill. You take two jackets from the bag and throw one to Kenma. "Put this on."</p><p>You both put the jackets on and you sit down. Kenma doesn't walk over to you but instead walks up the little hill. He sits down on the edge part and lets his legs hang from it, leaning back on his arms. Undoing his hair, he lets it fall back to the normal spots.</p><p>You watch as his legs swing, unknowing of the tears streaming down his face as the wind blows. His hair and tears move in the direction of the wind as he sits there, a large feeling of helplessness inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p><p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p><p>
  <span class="u">If you've read my other books, you know i love causing my characters pain :)</span>
</p><p>Any Thoughts?!?</p><p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ⋆✪11✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma sits on the top of the hill for a long while. Even you begin to wonder if he's fallen asleep up there.</p>
<p>Just as you decide to go to check on him, his legs stop dangling over the ledge and you hear footsteps walking down the hill. It's a few moments later when Kenma is in your view and walking towards you, his hair lying slightly in front of his face. You can't see any expressions due to the darkness of the night sky as he walks over. Due to such darkness, you're left in the dark about the tears he'd shed. It's not as if you'd care or do anything if you were to know.</p>
<p>He walks over and sits down beside you, not even daring to look at you. You glance over at him, noticing a shiver to him as he sits there. "Are you cold?" you ask him.</p>
<p>Rather than answering with words, he shakes his head in response. You sigh and raise a brow at him. "Lie much?"</p>
<p>Kenma just shrugs. He doesn't have the will to speak. He doesn't have the will to speak. Although having already cried for over an hour, Kenma feels as if he could cry for hours more.</p>
<p>You just stare at him for a moment before grabbing some clothing from the bag. You lie down and set it beneath your head, setting the rest for him to lie on. "Well when you get your head out your ass, you can lie down. If you're cold use me for body heat."</p>
<p>"And why would I want to do that?" he asks, his voice small and broken to an extent.</p>
<p>You sit up and grab the back of his neck, forcing his head to turn and look at you. "Maybe because you don't want to get hypothermia like a dumbass. You have got to be one of the moodiest people i've ever met," you say, muttering the last part.</p>
<p>Kenma rolls his eyes, not that you can really see them. His hair is laying over them, only a slight amount shown of each eye.</p>
<p>When you don't get the reaction you were looking for, you remove your hand from his neck and lie back down. "Whatever. Have it your way."</p>
<p>You hear a sigh leave Kenma's lips as he continues to sit up with his head facing down. Your arms are under your head and eyes closed as you lie there, not even opening your eyes when you feel Kenma lie down.</p>
<p>You wait a few minutes or so before opening your eyes and glancing over at him. Kenma is turned on his side, his back facing you. If he is asleep or not is something you are unsure of but you are completely sure he's cold. His body is shivering even with the extra jacket on.</p>
<p>You sigh and close your eyes back, a yawn leaving your mouth as you lie there. You find no point in trying to help him if he won't help himself.</p>
<p>To you, the weather is normal. You've traveled around so much that you can easily get through hot or cold weather without a problem.</p>
<p>Kenma on the other hand, not so much. He's used to the weather in his town. It's what he's grown up around and adapted to throughout his life. And where he lives, the weather isn't exactly the cold type. You continue to lie there until eventually, sleep takes over your body.</p>
<p>As you sleep, Kenma lies there awake. There is still a shiver to his body. His thoughts are far off. He wonders what could have happened if you hadn't stopped the woman. Perhaps she was just reaching to grab something and wouldn't have ended up dead. Perhaps she actually was going to touch him and you saved him from sexual assault by a homeless woman.</p>
<p>He wants to go home. He misses his life from before. Before meeting you. Before he's killed people... It pains him to know he's taken lives.</p>
<p>As a police officer, he hasn't had to shoot anyone. He was usually put on to do more research than anything and put all the evidence together along with finding out what he could through the internet. Going out to patrol wasn't something Aone told him to do often. That day, his coworker had to stay out due to a family problem so Kenma was forced to go take over his parolling.</p>
<p>Of course the day he is stuck on patrol, he gets taken by a fucking serial killer. As he lays there on the ground, he knows he needs to warm himself up before his body grows too cold. The slight breeze that the wind is causing doesn't help any. It just adds onto his issue.</p>
<p>As the breeze begins to grow, Kenma finally gives in. He turns over and realizes you're asleep but cuddles against your body slightly anyway.</p>
<p>You wake up to the small movement and turn your head, looking at him. "Finally gave in, huh?"</p>
<p>"Shut up," he mumbles, still trying to warm up.</p>
<p>You shake your head with a yawn and turn on your side, before pulling his back against your chest. "There. You might warm up easier this way."</p>
<p>Kenma goes to object at the position he's just been put in, but ends up saying nothing when he realizes he actually is beginning to warm up. He gives in and lets you cuddle against his body some more.</p>
<p>You play with the ends of his hair as you lie there, humming a small tune that you remember your mother to have sung to you when you were a child. It's not so much to comfort him as it is to cure the uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>Kenma finds the hum quite comforting. It gives him the feeling of comfort that he hasn't felt since meeting you. A type of feeling that is only found in the best of dreams.</p>
<p>Why your hums make him feel such a way is unknown. To know such is something Kenma himself would like to know.</p>
<p>In the moment he doesn't care as the sound lulls him to sleep. Soft breaths leave his lips and you continue to hold him in your arms. His shivers begin to stop and you find yourself unable to sleep.</p>
<p>Most nights you are scared to sleep. Scared that you may wake up screaming and kicking as you had many times before. You continue to let yourself get into a light state of sleeping, easily able to wake up at the smallest movement or sound.</p>
<p>You aren't afraid of many things. There are only a few things you can find yourself scared of, maybe even terrified depending on what it is.</p>
<p>Your father, yourself, your memories and love. Perhaps there are more things you're afraid of but as of now, those are the four things to which you know for a fact you're scared of.</p>
<p>Your father because of what he'd done. He's inside of your head. Every little thing from that night engraved into your mind as if a tattoo of some sort. He's dead but to you, he's quite alive. Alive inside of you.</p>
<p>You're scared of yourself because of what's inside of your head. Not the memories but what the thoughts can do to you. You should honestly be used to such things at this point but it never works out how you would want in the real world.</p>
<p>Your memories scare you due to what they hold. They hold so much more than one would think. A young girl wandering around alone without anyone to take care of her is hard. It was hard. You overcame such things but the memories and events you went through to overcome them were horrid. Your attempts to forget such things have always failed.</p>
<p>You can't control that though...</p>
<p>Love is one of the more terrifying things to you. Your memories, father and yourself are things you are used to. Love is something foreign that you find yourself unable to understand. People claim to love one another but do you ever know if such things are true? You can be lied to with three simple words.</p>
<p>All it takes is one mistake for one's love to falter. One mistake to know that you may not actually love the other person.</p>
<p>To even grasp or understand the true meaning of love is a lot to you. It's something you haven't been able to grasp. Even though you are still young, you feel as if love is something you shall never understand. There is no one to make you feel that way.</p>
<p>Even if there were, you feel as if no one could fall in love with a killer. No... You know no one could. To fall in love with someone who's murdered hundreds of people would make you to a point, just as bad.</p>
<p>To fear love is the equivalent of fearing yourself. The only difference is you understand yourself more than you do the concept of love.</p>
<p>Even caring for a person isn't something you've learned quite yet. At your age, you should. You're an adult and have the knowledge for such things. It's just not something you've been able to mentally grasp.</p>
<p>If you are to ever grasp the idea of caring for another person or even loving them, you have hope that you won't let such emotions take over the kind of person you are. Killing is a bad thing but it is something you enjoy. Killing makes you feel free. Lets you take out your anger. The emotions. Those emotions you keep hidden.</p>
<p>You don't cry. You don't have a reason. Being nervous is something that rarely happens. When you are, it is usually for quite a good reason too.</p>
<p>Even now as you lie there with Kenma in your arms, you don't completely understand as to why you are doing so. The last person whom you dared to even trust a little betrayed it completely. It took one slash of your knife to her face to cause a blood curdling scream. Another to make them fall onto the concrete. A final slash to her chest caused enough suffering that she tried screaming out for hours. Lucky for you, no one was around to hear her.</p>
<p>You have given such a small amount of trust to Kenma. He has yet to break it. You figured that he would attempt to kill you eventually. Any normal person taken by a killer would. That had not broken your trust. The one thing that caused your trust to waver was his words to Tetsuro.</p>
<p>You should have figured he would say something but realized you gave him too much trust. From now on, he's going to have to earn it on his own.</p>
<p>Pulling Kenma's body closer to you, you find your own small kind of comfort within the position you're in. It doesn't take long before you find yourself asleep. Your arms are wrapped around Kenma's body and face snuggled into his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">No Comment 🥰</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ⋆✪12✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up the next morning is slight hell. Scratch that, it is complete hell.</p>
<p>You wake up screaming. Your body thrashing around and sweat dripping down your face. It terrifies Kenma to wake up from such a thing, his body quickly moving and backing up against the side of the hill.</p>
<p>His eyes are wide as he watches you, unsure of what to do or say. All Kenma cand find himself doing is sitting there in terror, just watching.</p>
<p>When you finally come to, your body curls up into a ball and just shakes. Your heart feels as if it's going to beat out of your chest. Your head is filled with the things that's happened to you. It all played as if a movie inside of your head. You could see everything. You could feel... everything.</p>
<p>Every little ounce of pain,</p>
<p>guilt,...</p>
<p>terror.</p>
<p>It's everything you didn't want to feel. You were afraid of this. Getting too comfy throughout the night and waking up as you just had.</p>
<p>It has been a while since you've woken up in such a way. Being able to control your state of sleeping has gotten easier over the years. You thought you were able to do it with ease now, but another person's warmth messed it up.</p>
<p>You can feel the wave of tears falling from your eyes, not even daring to look up at Kenma. You would rather not see the judgeful eyes he may have.</p>
<p>In reality, Kenma is worried, not judging you. He can see you're trying to catch his breath and hurries over to his bag, digging through it. He pulls out his inhaler. He holds it out and walks over to you, staying a way a bit but holding the inhaler out to where you can reach it. "Y-Y/n. Here."</p>
<p>You look up at him, noticing the inhaler and taking it. You take two breaths from it before letting it fall to the ground. Your body continues to shake as your breathing begins to slow down. You wonder as to what his reasons for helping you are. He could kill you right now and be free.</p>
<p>Kenma stays backed away against the wall, unsure as to what else to do. He feels panicked. Not as bad as you must feel but he doesn't know what to do. He can sense it isn't a panic or anxiety attack, but other than that he is unsure as to what is happening to you.</p>
<p>He watches for ten minutes as you finally calm down, the shaking of your body stopping and your breathing back to normal. Your hair is a mess and tears are still falling from your eyes.</p>
<p>Kenma walks over to the bag and takes a rag from it. You hesitantly take it from his hands and pour some water from a bottle onto it. You use it to wipe your face, taking deep breaths to make sure you feel completely calm.</p>
<p>Once done, the rag is set to the side and you notice Kenma is still watching you. His golden eyes are drawn to you as if a magnet. He wants to look away as your eyes meet his but finds himself unable to do so in the circumstances.</p>
<p>You look away first as you're sitting up and neither of you say a word. Only silence is heard with an occasional bird chirping.</p>
<p>You both begin to put things back into the bag, neither of you wanting to speak about what just happened. That's when a question pops into your head. One in a way, neither of you would know the answer to.</p>
<p>The final thing is set into the bag and Kenma zips it up. You stand a few feet away, looking at him with your head tilted to the side. Your voice is raspy and croaky as you say, "Kenma."</p>
<p>"Yes?" He doesn't turn to look at you, but instead picks the bag up and slings it over his shoulder, still turned away from you.</p>
<p>"Why did you help me? You had the chance to kill me with my guard down."</p>
<p>He stops all movements, just standing there. His hair blows in the wind and his fingers anxiously fumble with the bag straps as he thinks. "I don't know." The thought to kill you ran through his mind quite fast but he had the urge to help you instead. He doesn't understand why he had such an urge but he did.</p>
<p>It's not long after that he turns around, a soft smile on his face. "Let's go.." he tells you.</p>
<p>You stare at his back in awe as he begins walking away, lost as to what happened. He smiled... at you. "What the fuck just happened...?" you ask yourself. You shake your head and follow after him.</p>
<p>You take the bag from him while walking, trying to decide which way you would like to go as you do. Sleeping in a house is something you absolutely need tonight. You refuse to get too comfy again. You can't trust that you won't wake up in a panic again if you do. You can't trust that Kenma won't kill you next time either...</p>
<p>When reaching a road to which there are only two ways to go, you go left and hope that the houses down this street are spaced out. It would leave you the chance to kill someone without the worry of being noticed.</p>
<p>Kenma knows exactly what you'll be doing, hating it. There is no way for him to stop you though. Because of that, he's stuck with letting you do as he wants. It hasn't been too long that he's been stuck with you. In the beginning, he absolutely hated every single aspect of you. He's slowly learned he can deal with you to a point.</p>
<p>You both walk down the road, eventually leading to a row of houses. There is a long path down one of them, leading up to a large house. It isn't big enough to be considered a mansion but it is a larger size.</p>
<p>"This one," you say when taking notice of it, unsure as to who all lives there. If there may be kids there, you won't kill them. You will however, possibly remove their abilities to see and keep them in the basement until you leave. That is IF there are children there.</p>
<p>You aren't too sure how keen Kenma would be on such a thing but you don't exactly care. Your morning was quite shitty if you do say so yourself and you feel as if you deserve plenty of fun.</p>
<p>You start by walking up the driveway, careful as to make sure no neighbors are out as you do so. When making it about half way, you turn into the woods and begin to walk along to the side.</p>
<p>As you get closer, you hear music from the building. You feel curious the closer you get and peek around until you find the source of the sound. Kenma follows you, letting out a sigh. He realizes there are many people here but apparently you haven't quite yet. Rather than telling you, he lets you have your fun with snooping around.</p>
<p>You sneak around until you see people. A few are eating, some talking, some dancing. Everyone is doing different things while also enjoying one another's company. There are a few children there and you wonder if any of them live there. To be able to take their abilities to see are sounding quite nice to you right now.</p>
<p>You decide to back off a bit, going somewhere you're sure you can't be heard. You sit down against a tree and Kenma sits nearby on a log. "So... Why are we sitting out here?" he asks you with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"Well... I'm trying to decide on where a good place to get in would be... If we go through the back they will see us since that's where the party is and I saw camera's by the front door." You begin talking to yourself as you think about it.</p>
<p>Kenma comes up with an idea but doesn't tell you since he would rather you not kill anyone anyways. He instead stands up and walks around the area, just kicking at the leaves lying on the ground.</p>
<p>The two of you stay around the area for a while until you finally come up with an idea. "Kenma, I've got it!"</p>
<p>He sighs and walks over to you. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Follow me." Kenma internally groans and follows you.</p>
<p>The two of you sneak up near the house again. You seek out where all the camera's are, finding that they are all pointing right towards the door but not towards the windows. It's exactly what you thought. It leaves multiple different places for one to break in if they think about it enough.</p>
<p>Since there are a large number of people around, you look to see where all you can get in. You notice on the second, to the side of the house, there is a balcony. It isn't close to where the party is but it isn't necessarily out of view either.</p>
<p>You continue to sneak around, making your way to the tree. You have a chance of getting caught but you decide you'll take that chance. If you have to, you'll run and kill anyone who decides to get in your way.</p>
<p>Kenma reluctantly follows you, his eyes widening when he realizes he'll have to climb. "I can't climb trees," he lies, looking up at the height.</p>
<p>"Well there's a first time for everything. Now you first so I can make sure you're actually coming," you say raising a brow.</p>
<p>Kenma internally groans again and begins to climb, not even struggling. You shake your head at how easy he's climbing and mutter, "And you said you can't climb trees. Tch, liar."</p>
<p>"I heard that," he says, continuing to climb."</p>
<p>"Good. Now stop at that large branch."</p>
<p>Kenma sighs and continues to climb up until reaching the branch. The tree is a large one and the branches are large enough to let you climb onto the balcony with ease. As you reach Kenma, you stop and take a second to let your arms and legs relax.</p>
<p>You have climbed trees before but feel as if each time it gets harder rather than easier to do so. Pointing to the balcony almost straight across from where you are, you say, "We're getting on there. Duck down when you reach it so you aren't seen."</p>
<p>"Can't we be seen now?" he asks, glancing back at the party.</p>
<p>You shake your head in response. "There are plenty of leaves to hide this spot, but once we get farther out, it's easy to be seen if someone is looking this way. Ducking down once we're on the balcony should be low enough to not be seen since the railing is dark glass."</p>
<p>He sighs and looks over at the balcony. "Okay." He can see that the branch slowly begins to get thinner near the balcony. He doesn't completely trust it to let someone get over there without falling or getting hurt. "You go first."</p>
<p>You raise a brow. "And why is that?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't trust the branch. It gets too thin."</p>
<p>You roll your eyes and stand up, holding onto the tree. "Fine, but if you decide not to follow, i'll be back to your hometown before you know it."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, i know. I'll be right behind you if you actually make it," he says, annoyed that you continue to make the same threat all the time. The threat is always in his mind, so hearing you repeat it for things continuously makes him want to slap you.</p>
<p>You begin to walk across the branch, holding onto the one above you until you're close enough to jump down without a problem. There was a small crack as you walked over it, but neither you nor Kenma heard it. You crouch down and peer slightly above the railing. "See, it's safe. Now come on."</p>
<p>Kenma gulps and steps onto the breath, both of his arms up and holding onto the branch above him as he begins to walk. He almost reaches the end when the branch begins to break, making him unable to continue walking. It's within seconds that it falls from beneath him, a gasp leaving his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">*Sippy's da tea*</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ⋆✪13✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the branch falls from beneath him, your eyes widen and you don't hesitate to lean over the railing and hold your arm out. Both of Kenma's arms are holding onto the branch above him, his legs dangling.</p>
<p>Kenma looks down, regretting doing so the moment he sees how far up he is. "Shit! I knew this was a bad idea," he says, his voice a whisper.</p>
<p>"Kenma, don't look down dumbass. Look at me," you say, shaking your head.</p>
<p>His eyes close for a slight second before looking at you, his hands beginning to slip. "I- I'm going to fall."</p>
<p>"No, you're not. Grab onto my hand!"</p>
<p>You quickly glance over at the party, glad to not yet be noticed.</p>
<p>"I won't be able to grab it in time," he says, looking up at his hands as they begin to slip.</p>
<p>"Kenma Kozume, you need to at least attempt or you're going to be dead anyways. You can't survive a fall from this height and if you do, you'll have either broken legs or a broken neck!" you whisper yell, the music keeping any sounds from where the two of you are unheard.</p>
<p>He quickly nods, his eyes squeezing shut for a slight second. "Fuck- fine! You better catch me," he quickly says, his body starting to fall.</p>
<p>You nod and hold both of your hands out to grab onto him. Just as his hands are about to slip off, he pulls one of his hands from the tree and holds it out, your fingers just barely missing each other.</p>
<p>His other hand quickly begins falling and his eyes widen, quickly closing them when he feels it come off of the tree completely. Just before he can fall any, you lean down some more and tightly grab hold of one of his hands.</p>
<p>Kenma's eyes automatically open and he looks up at you. You begin to pull him up, struggling slightly but not a whole lot since he isn't the heaviest person in the world. "Give me your other hand," you tell him.</p>
<p>You put your free hand down for him to grab and he reaches up. Kenma grabs onto it and you begin to pull him over the railing completely, falling back onto the balcony with a small thud.</p>
<p>Kenma turns over onto his hands and knees, his body trembling. "Are-are you okay?" you ask, leaning back on your arms with your own heavy breaths.</p>
<p>Kenma just shakes his head, taking large heavy breaths as his body continues to tremble. You dig into the bag and pull out his inhaler and anxiety meds, handing him both. He quickly takes two puffs from the inhaler before downing his pill, cringing as he swallows it dry.</p>
<p>He hands them back to you, continuing to calm himself down for a few moments. When he can finally breathe without a problem, he looks up at you with angry eyes. "I could have died."</p>
<p>"You didn't so don't whine," you say, rolling your eyes.</p>
<p>"You would have probably been fine with me dying anyway since it wouldn't be to your own hands," he mutters, sitting up slightly.</p>
<p>You side eye him, his words not being completely right but not completely wrong either. You begin to check if the door is locked. "You should be thanking me, not being an asshole," you hiss with an annoyed look in your eyes as you look back at him for a second.</p>
<p>Kenma's hand rubs his eyes. "Yeah I know. Sorry. I'm just a little anxious right now," he says, taking a few breaths again.</p>
<p>"It's fine," you reply with a sigh, the door opening. "It was unlocked! Let's go!"</p>
<p>The two of you crawl in through the door, keeping your heads down in hope of still not being seen. So far, you haven't been caught and you would like to temporarily keep it that way.</p>
<p>Once inside, you close the door back and look around to make sure the coast is clear. When you're sure you can go, you creep down the halls, listening in doors to make sure there are empty ones. When you find one to where there is no sound and it's unlocked, you slowly open the door and rush Kenma in, quickly following after him.</p>
<p>You let out a breath of relief, locking the door behind you. "Finally.."</p>
<p>Kenma shushes you and you look up at him. You are about to say something when he points to a pink crib. "Don't wake the baby," he whispers, walking over to it.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes and stand up, leaving the bag on the floor. The walls are a light pink color, along with a majority of the things within the room. You walk over to Kenma as he picks a baby up and out of the crib.</p>
<p>"And this is when I stay four feet away," you say, taking a few steps back after seeing the baby in his arms.</p>
<p>Kenma rolls his eyes at you and continues to hold her. "I can't believe you're scared of babies."</p>
<p>"Leave me alone. They freak me out," you say, leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I remember how you reacted to Risako's baby kicking," he tells you.</p>
<p>Your eyes widen for a slight second at the sound of Risako's name. You quickly clear your throat in hope of going unnoticed. "How has it not woken up?" you ask, looking over at him.</p>
<p>"Surprisingly not." Kenma walks over and sits in one of the chairs at the edge of the room, grabbing a blanket and laying it over the baby. Kenma looks up at you and raises a brow. "Well are you going to stand there or sit down. It's not like we won't be here for a while."</p>
<p>"I don't want to get near that- that thing," you mumble, scrunching your nose up at him.</p>
<p>"Just get over here and stop acting like a child," he says, looking back down at the baby.</p>
<p>You internally groan and walk over, sitting down onto the chair beside him. You sit back and watch as he holds the baby in his arms, confused as to why it's not even crying. You would love to shove something in its mouth just to keep it quiet if you had the chance. You are decent towards children but babies piss you off. You have technically never killed a baby until killing Risako, but it was unborn, so you aren't necessarily sure it counts as a baby.</p>
<p>Kenma raises a brow as he sees the glare you have towards the baby, holding back a smile as he does so. "You know the baby won't hurt you, right?"</p>
<p>You scrunch your nose up in disgust and look away. "I don't care. It's ugly."</p>
<p>Kenma rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He rocks the baby as he sits there. "Have you ever killed a baby?" he asks, not sure of if he will like the answer or not.</p>
<p>"I've killed a pregnant woman and her baby," you tell him, looking away for your e/c eyes not to meet his golden ones.</p>
<p>He doesn't look at you as he asks, "Is this why you aren't scared to threaten Risako? Because you've killed a pregnant woman before?"</p>
<p>You nod, crossing your legs and arms as you sit back. "Mhm.."</p>
<p>You know it's a lie. An utter and complete lie. Risako was the first pregnant woman you'd ever killed and you didn't even think to hesitate. You figure that when you hesitate with kills, it makes you weak.</p>
<p>When you stabbed Risako through the stomach, there weren't any feelings of remorse until after you'd completely realized what you had done. Even then, you hated that moment or remorse. It made you feel weak.</p>
<p>To hesitate is to rethink your choices. And to rethink your choices, is to feel bad about what you do. Feeling bad about the things you do is not your normal. You have a lot of hope that it never will be.</p>
<p>When hearing your answer, Kenma only sighs. He has no response for your answer. All he has is that feeling of pain inside him for each and every person you've killed, except those who actually deserved such things. Even then, it is wrong to kill them.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Kenma begins to forget things from before meeting you. He's realized that this will probably be how things are until he dies. If not, he is unsure what his life will be after.</p>
<p>Kenma decides to get up and set the baby back in her crib, noticing her name at the top of it. "Chizuru," he says, setting her down.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Her name is Chizuru," Kenma tells you, setting the blankets over her small body.</p>
<p>You hum in response and your eyes widen at the sound of talking outside the door. Your eyes widen and you grab your bag from the floor quickly. Grabbing Kenma's wrist, you pull him into the closet and cover his mouth. "Shh... Someone's coming in."</p>
<p>The two of you carefully climb to the back of the closet behind some men's clothing as you hear the door to the room open. With not much room, Kenma is stuck sitting in front of you between your legs. He feels quite uncomfortable with the position he is in until the feeling of your hands in his hair causes him to calm slightly.</p>
<p>You've slowly learned that running your hair through Kenma's hair and gently massaging his head causes him to relax. Even if he doesn't relax a bunch, he relaxes enough to steady his breathing.</p>
<p>You continue your actions as the sound of two male voices can be heard. "See Koshi. Chizuru is sleeping just fine."</p>
<p>"I know, I was just worried. I thought someone broke in because of that large branch that fell."</p>
<p>"Well everything seems fine here. Let's go finish the party up. I'm sure Hitoka and Ittetsu are tired of a bunch of adults partying."</p>
<p>"Okay." The two men leave and you wait a few minutes before leaving the closet. You stretch your arms out as you get out. "That was cramped. Shouldn't rich people have big closets?" you say.</p>
<p>"I'm sure that not all of the rooms will have huge closets y/n," Kenma says, getting out after you.</p>
<p>You shrug. "Perhaps." You stand at the window and move the curtain, peeking out the room to see the backyard and people leaving.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should have stayed in there until everyone's left and it gets a bit darker," Kenma suggests, peeking out beside you.</p>
<p>"I'd fall asleep and get too comfy with it. I'd rather not," you say, walking away from the window and leaning against the wall. "I don't trust myself enough."</p>
<p>Kenma turns and looks at you. "I can try to keep you awake then. If you fall asleep, I'll wake you right back up."</p>
<p>"I don't know..."</p>
<p>Kenma sighs and walks to the closet. "Well i'm going back in. I don't plan to be caught. If you make a decision, come join me."</p>
<p>You nod in response and he climbs into the closet, making his way to the back. You walk over to the baby and look down at her. You begin to think how fun it would be to slowly kill her, making her whine and cry.</p>
<p>Kids have never been something you kill too much. Most victims you have gone after, were parents. You would kill them and then leave.</p>
<p>Most of the time, you wouldn't have to have another person with you either. It complicates things.</p>
<p>You were never scared to kill children. You just enjoyed causing them pain so much that you never cared to kill them. They would have to grow up with the pain of knowing their parents were killed. It sends a spark of happiness up your spine. Seeing them deal with the same pain that you dealt with. You psychotic ass turned into a full bred killer though.</p>
<p>You step away from the child and sigh, the sound of many voices causing an alarm to go off in your head. You quickly climb into the closet, making sure the door is closed as it was earlier on before moving to the back.</p>
<p>With not much room, you're stuck sitting in front of Kenma this time, finding it weird when he allows you to lean back against him, but not saying a word about it. Kenma's head leans back against the wall and his legs are spread and bent as you sit between them. You have your own legs up against your chest, your head laying on your knees as you try your best to stay awake.</p>
<p>"Just sleep," Kenma finally says.</p>
<p>"No. I'll get too comfy with all the clothing around."</p>
<p>Kenma sighs. "Then switch spots with me and play with my hair to keep yourself awake. You're going to doze off eventually anyway if you continue to sit there."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>The two of you quietly switch spots and you begin to mess with his hair. "Was this just for you to get the joy of having your hair played with?" you ask as he slightly leans into your touch.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Liar."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Still lying~" You playfully click your tongue a few times, continuing to run your hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." You snicker and the two of you go quiet.</p>
<p>It's a few minutes later when the sound of Chizuru crying sounds in your ears and you both turn your heads towards the closet door. Someone walks in at the sound of the baby crying and picks her up, carefully rocking her.</p>
<p>The two of you quietly sit there, listening to their movements. A tall man with black hair is opening the closet door to get a shirt and you both freeze, laying back as far as possible. You slowly begin to shift to where you're laying down, the clothing on the floor covering you both a little bit. Your bag is sitting in the far corner on top of some clothing, but it should go unseen.</p>
<p>You can feel Kenma's breathing begin to turn uneven the longer the man looks through the shirts hung up. You lean down near his ear and whisper, "Deep breaths.. He won't find us. Just take deep breaths Kenma."</p>
<p>He squeezes his eyes shut, letting your voice calm him as he tries to focus on his breathing. "That's it... Just take deep breaths," you whisper again.</p>
<p>As the two of you hide, the men outside of the closet are talking. "-party is over."</p>
<p>"Yeah, i'm glad. There were more people here than I had expected."</p>
<p>"Oh come on Daichi. It wasn't that bad with a few more people."</p>
<p>Daichi sighs and finally grabs the shirt, turning around to the slightly smaller male. "I guess you're right. I still wonder how that large branch fell though. It's not like the wind was strong."</p>
<p>The other male comes into view and you can see light grey hair, his build smaller than the other but he's also slightly shorter than Daichi too. He wraps his arms around Daichi's neck and looks up at him. "The tree might just be old."</p>
<p>"Says the one who was worried when he saw it fall." Daichi chuckles.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I was just being careful."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say Koshi."</p>
<p>Koshi laughs and kisses Daichi's lips before walking away from the closet. "Well since everyone's gone now and it's getting late, we should probably head to bed soon. I'm sure the kids are tired too."</p>
<p>"Yeah right. Ittetsu will probably try to play video games all night and Hitoka will be on her phone until at least three in the morning," Daichi says, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Perfect," you quietly whisper to yourself, a thin smirk on your face. Kenma doesn't bother to look at you as you say those words, just forcing himself to focus on his breathing as he's afraid of being caught.</p>
<p>You notice Kenma shaking slightly and run your hands through his hair, continuing to listen in on the men's conversation.</p>
<p>"I guess that is true... Let's feed Chizuru and then we can go on to bed." Koshi nods and the two men grab the baby before leaving the room.</p>
<p>You look at Kenma with a smirk. "Looks like it's time I get out of this closet and go have some fun~"</p>
<p>"I'm staying here." Kenma states, looking down.</p>
<p>You raise a brow. "Sounds like a good idea. I do have quite a few plans for the dads and their children."</p>
<p>"W-wait."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Let-let me get the baby. I don't want you hurting her. I don't want you hurting any of the children."</p>
<p>You lightly giggle. "Sorry Kenma... I can't do that. Although... I'll let you grab the baby. That's it. I have other plans for the children."</p>
<p>"You aren't going to kill them are you...?"</p>
<p>You raise a brow. "Not intentionally. I just plan to hurt them really, really bad."</p>
<p>Kenma gulps, his body shaking slightly but not enough to go noticed. "What-what are you going to do...?"</p>
<p>"Kenma, I am extremely sure that you wouldn't like to know the answer to that. If you were to know the answer, I'm sure you would puke and I don't have time to help you clean it up," you say with a sigh.</p>
<p>Kenma just nods with a sigh, his eyes closing as he takes a breath. He tries his best not to imagine what you may do to the children. "I'll go with you so that I can get the baby, but do NOT kill anyone in front of me."</p>
<p>"I can't promise that.."</p>
<p>"Y/n, please."</p>
<p>You groan and roll your eyes. "Fine, fine. I won't kill anyone in front of you. I plan to drag them to the kitchen anyway for what i have planned."</p>
<p>Kenma's silent for a moment before taking a breath. "Okay, okay. Let's just- lets just go."</p>
<p>"Ooh~ someone's in a hurry," you giggle.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am. I just want to get this over with and forget about it as quickly as possible."</p>
<p>You roll your eyes with a small smile. "Well let's get going then. I'll be shutting the front door cameras down later on too."</p>
<p>Kenma nods in response and you grab a gun and two knives from the bag. "Okay, let's go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Going to be very honest- You won't be ready for the next few chapters- *Intense nervous laughter bc i know the stans are going to murder me* Also, more chapters should come out each week starting next week due to dropping my other book but no promises &lt;3 Sorry about only 1 this week.</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle♥♥</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ⋆✪14✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The halls of the mansion are quiet as with each step that's taken. Doors are closed everywhere you go. Half the lights are off, the rest more like night lights as the moon shines in through the windows.</p>
<p>You listen as you walk, able to hear talking through one of the doors. "I can hear them," you mumble, leaning against the wall. You close your eyes and listen, trying to see if you can hear their conversation.</p>
<p>When you realize you can't, you sigh and grab your gun, pulling the mask up over your face. You hand another to Kenma and whisper, "Put this on."</p>
<p>"Why?" he asks, taking it from you and pulling it down over his face. The masks you carry with you are black and wrap around to the back of your head. It's supposed to cover people's hair, but while people like Kenma have hair to where it will, other people have shorter hair so it doesn't always work. The front of the mask covers only the nose and mouth but it covers enough to keep people from being able to recognize you, unless they can remember something specific about the upper half of your face that others in the world may not have.</p>
<p>You make sure it's covering his face good enough, knowing yours is secure. "Once you get the baby, find somewhere to hide upstairs."</p>
<p>He nods with a sigh and opens his mouth, closing it right after. You notice and raise a brow. "What were you going to say?"</p>
<p>He shakes his head, unsure of whether he should actually say it or not. He finally ends up doing so and just says, "Don't hurt the children too much. They're just kids and will be losing their parents. That's already enough pain for them."</p>
<p>"We'll see," you say with a smirk.</p>
<p>Kenma closes his eyes and takes a breath, glad he at least took a chance and tried. "Let's get this over with..." he mumbles.</p>
<p>"Already on it." Without hesitation, you open the door, revealing the kitchen. Daichi and Koshi stand there and quickly pick the baby up when hearing the bang of the door. Daichi quickly grabs a knife, both of their actions freezing when seeing the gun in your hands. You click your tongue a few times before saying, "Why don't you put that pretty little knife back down Daichi boy~" you say, your tongue swiping over your lips.</p>
<p>Daichi looks at you with wide eyes, slowly setting the knife down onto the counter. "Don't shoot... please..." Koshi says, holding Chizuru closer against his chest.</p>
<p>"Get the baby," you say, gesturing to Koshi.</p>
<p>Kenma doesn't respond to your command as he walks over to him, starting to take the baby from his hands. "No! No! Please! Don't take her!" he cries out, trying to keep Knema from taking her from him.</p>
<p>You giggle and point the gun towards Koshi, making Kenma jump slightly. "Koshi. Give him the baby."</p>
<p>Tears begin to make their way from Koshi's eyes as he reluctantly gives the baby up. You smile and turn back to Daichi, smirking as he comes at you with the knife. As he's only a few feet away from you, you aim and shoot his shoulder, causing him to drop the knife.</p>
<p>These actions earn a loud scream from Koshi, ushering over to Daichi. Kenma takes this chance to leave the kitchen with Chizuru now in his arms, hurrying up to her room.</p>
<p>You allow Koshi to hurry over to his husband, keeping your gun pointed at the two. "Of course. I should have known you would do something so stupid," you say. A giggle leaves your lips. "Now up. I want you to go to the living room. Now."</p>
<p>"P-please- Why are you doing this?" Koshi asks, tears running down his face as he looks up at you.</p>
<p>"Because I can," you deadpan. "Why does everyone ask that same stupid question. It gets boring to hear," you mutter. A sigh leaves your lips and you motion for them to get up using your gun.</p>
<p>The two slowly stand up, Daichi's shoulder bleeding as the bullet stay lodged into his skin. "To the livingroom and I don't want any funny games from either of you."</p>
<p>Both men just stare at you and you roll your eyes. You take hold of Koshi's wrist and pull him towards the door. "I said go."</p>
<p>Without any response from the two men, they begin to lead you to the living room. The gun is kept aimed on Daichi as you're led through different rooms. Each one is large, plenty of expensive stuff within them.</p>
<p>The living room is quite huge when you finally reach it. There's a large couch sitting on one side of the room, an even bigger television on the other.</p>
<p>You point to the couch. "Koshi, i want you to sit there."</p>
<p>Worry flashes in his eyes but he does as you say, a tremble to his body. "What are you going to do to us?" He asks, scared for both his husband and children. "We have children-"</p>
<p>"I know you do. The baby is safe. Ke- Kozume refuses to let me hurt her."</p>
<p>"What about our other two?" Daichi says, his eyes on Koshi as fear shoots up his spine.</p>
<p>"I won't kill them... i'm just going to hurt them a little bit," you say, a sly smirk on your face. You don't have a care in the world about the fact that they can't see your facial expressions, but the looks in your eyes tell them everything they need to know.</p>
<p>Koshi cringes at your words, the words stinging like a knife had just been sent through his heart. "We're going to die... aren't we?" He asks. He doesn't even look up at you nor Daichi when asking the question, his eyes lifeless as he asks the question.</p>
<p>Daichi looks at him with wide eyes. "K-Koshi-"</p>
<p>You cut the man off, your gun still pointed to him. "To put it simply, yes, you are going to die. I just plan to have a little fun with it first~"</p>
<p>Koshi doesn't reply to your words. He doesn't even make a move. He just sits there. His brown eyes looking down at the ground as if glued to it.</p>
<p>Daichi turns and looks at you with fear, immediately beginning to jump at you to knock the gun from your hands. "Daichi no!" Koshi yells. Before even having the chance to change his mind, he's knocked out cold on the ground.</p>
<p>You sigh, irritated and looking down at his body. "Some people just don't listen..." You put your foot on his back in case he's faking it as you turn to Koshi. "I want you to get me some duct tape. Try anything and both your husband and two oldest children will die. Do you understand me?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes ma'am," he stammers, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.</p>
<p>"Good. Now get the duct tape."</p>
<p>Koshi quickly nods and stands up, glancing down at his husband with worry before quickly leaving the room. It's not even a minute later when he comes back with duct tape in his hand.</p>
<p>You take the tape from him with a devilish smile. "Thank you~ Now get back to the couch."</p>
<p>His eyes flick down to his husband as he slowly walks back to the couch. You make sure he is sitting before kneeling down to Daichi. He's still breathing as you wrap tape around his wrists, slowly becoming conscious and aware as to what is happening to him.</p>
<p>By the time he's become fully aware, both his arms and legs are taped together. You cut a final piece of tape as you sit him up, leaning him against the wall. "Don't touch anyone else," he hisses. All of his worry is faced towards Koshi and his children. He would rather worry about their safety than his own.</p>
<p>A man with a heart pure as gold, only his family in view. That is what he'd like Koshi to think... That's what he'd like everyone to think.</p>
<p>You put the tape on your hand and harshly slap it over his mouth, only earning a grunt from the man. You click your tongue and stand back up. "You are going to be one hard man to break."</p>
<p>Daichi glares daggers at you. The only expression on your face is a mischievous one, a large want to tear this family apart. First, you need to dig up some dirt...</p>
<p>Walking over to Koshi, you cut another piece of tape. You set the roll down and pull him up off the couch. Pulling his arms back behind him, you tape his wrists together tightly. His body trembles at your actions, his breaths shaky.</p>
<p>You turn him around and pick up on his chin, making him look at you. "The more you tremble, the more entertaining this is for me baby~ Now show me where your children's rooms are"</p>
<p>"Please, please.. Please leave them alone. They're just kids!" He begs, his eyes wide in fear.</p>
<p>"Too bad. Now show me or i WILL kill one of them in front of you."</p>
<p>Koshi shakes, tears leaving his eyes as he slowly begins to lead you out of the room. Before leaving completely, you turn back to Daichi, stopping Koshi from moving with a hand on his shoulder. "Move and no one will leave alive. I mean, no one."</p>
<p>Daichi doesn't say anything, just glaring at you. You can't tell whether he's more angry at what you plan to do to his husband or the fact that you have him taped up. You feel quite amused by such things, glad you're able to kill like this again. With that, you turn your head back towards Koshi and motion for him to keep moving again.</p>
<p>As that goes on, Kenma is upstairs with Chizuru. Out of everything that has gone on, he's heard the gunshot. From what he knows about you so far, you don't kill too quickly unless you have to.</p>
<p>He's already taken the mask off of his face, not caring if he's seen. The fact that he would be arrested and taken in sounds like a better idea than being stuck with you. His only worry is that you will kill him for all the knowledge he has before he would be able to be caught.</p>
<p>As Chizuru slowly falls asleep, he carefully lays her in her crib. He lays the blanket over her body and leaves the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He begins sneaking down the hall, stopping when he catches sight of you.</p>
<p>The two children are with you, a gun held to Koshi's head. Hitoka, the older sister, is holding her little brother against her side, trying her best not to cry as she's forced to walk with you.</p>
<p>Kenma takes a breath, waiting until you're out of sight before sneaking into different rooms. He eventually finds one, a phone laying on a bed. He carefully closes the door behind him and hurries to the bed, turning on the phone.</p>
<p>As the screen lights up, all he can feel is anger.</p>
<p>A password.</p>
<p>A fucking password.</p>
<p>"Dammit!" He throws the phone across the room, laying his face in his hands. He's tired of having to see people die. Tired of noticing it. Tired of feeling his chest ache.</p>
<p>He takes a shaky breath and grabs the remote, turning on the television. He quickly turns the volume down before looking up at it.</p>
<p>The sight he sees is one he hadn't expected. It's Tetsuro's house. He sucks in a breath and quickly turns up the volume as the screen begins moving, the sight of bodies being taken out of the house causing his hands to ball up into fists.</p>
<p>"-as it is still not known who the killer is. If anyone has any information on the deaths of Tetsuro Kuroo and Risako Kuroo, please contact us using the number at the bottom of the screen."</p>
<p>Kenma's body shakes with fury, his eyes full of hatred, anger, sadness and fear all mixed together. He throws the remote at the screen, slamming the door open and walking out of it.</p>
<p>He walks down the halls, looking through rooms for a phone. All he feels is anger. He knows he can't win in a one on one fight. He just needs the upper hand somehow.</p>
<p>He goes through as many rooms as he can, cringing when he hears a few gunshots go off. "God dammit!" He harshly punches the wall, not noticing the tears running down his face until a few drops land on the ground.</p>
<p>His breaths are heavy as he just looks at the ground, more drops falling. It's within seconds that he's fallen to his knees, his face in his hands. His best friend is dead and he's stuck with the killer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">I know a lot of people have theories on his reaction to this honestly but like the way i'm going to play this out is going to be a bit different than you would think imo</span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ⋆✪15✪⋆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of fear and horror fill the room as you stand there, a knife in one hand while the guns in the other. The children are sitting on the couch with Koshi, hugging one another as he tries to keep them calm.</p>
<p>You find it quite amusing to see how protective he is. It intrigues you. "So, Koshi..."</p>
<p>"Yes?" He tries to stay calm, not wanting to scare the children even more.</p>
<p>"How's your relationship been with your husband over the last few years~? Any long term 'business' trips I should know about?" you ask.</p>
<p>Part of you just wants to see if there is any dirt on either of them, the rest of you wanting to just stir up trouble if possible.</p>
<p>Koshi's eyebrows furrow at the question. "Yeah... D-Daichi has monthly business trips.." he answers.</p>
<p>You turn to Daichi, smirking before roughly ripping the tape off his mouth, some facial hair coming with. Daichi grunts at the feeling, not wanting to give you the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. You scrunch your nose up at the tape. "Looks like someone needed a shave."</p>
<p>"Shut up," Daichi growls, tired of you.</p>
<p>You laugh for a minute, immediately stopping and kicking him in the face after. "I didn't say you could speak, you worthless piece of shit." He doesn't respond, deciding to keep his mouth shut. "Good boy~"</p>
<p>You giggle and sit down on the table facing towards him. Koshi or one of the children could hit you with something but after years of killing people, it's almost a fact to you that they wouldn't dare when the life of someone they love is on the line.</p>
<p>You lean back on your arms, looking down at Daichi. "So, little Daichi boy... What do you do on those 'business trips'?" you ask.</p>
<p>"I work."</p>
<p>A devilish smirk appears on your face. "Is that all you do~?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Liar."</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything. All I do is work. What do you want with my family?!"</p>
<p>You giggle and get up, leaning down in front of him. "I want to fuck with you... Get inside your head... See what kind of secrets I can dig out of you both as I hurt and kill you each one by one."</p>
<p>Koshi's eyes widen. "You said you wouldn't touch them!"</p>
<p>"I said I wouldn't kill your children on purpose."</p>
<p>They two siblings hug one another tighter, Koshi wrapping his arms protectively around them. You laugh in amusement, ignoring the situation as you turn back to Daichi. You take your knife and cut his shirt off, not caring about the fact that you're cutting his chest as you do. "Ooh~ Looks like someone must work out," you say, quite impressed with the man's body as he tries his best to not cry out in pain. "I wonder if the other man or woman likes it as much as I do."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" he growls, his nose scrunching up in a snarl.</p>
<p>"Just that you cheat on your husband with those 'business trips'."</p>
<p>"I do not."</p>
<p>"Really? Then why did you hesitate when I asked what you do on the trips? Along with that, you got quite defensive~"</p>
<p>Daichi struggles against the tape and you roughly grab hold of his cheek, cutting a chunk off. His eyes go wide and he screams out in pain, unable to hold it back this time.</p>
<p>From behind you, you can hear the children crying out and Koshi trying to let them know it will be okay. When you get the chunk off, hold it up in disgust. "Looks like someone doesn't take as much care for their skin as they do their muscles." You pause for a moment, turning your head to the right, your eyes glancing back at Koshi. "Koshi come here."</p>
<p>Both Hitoka and Ittetsu cry out, not wanting their father to go near you, only getting reassurement that it will be okay from the soft-hearted man. It's times like these that you feel sort of bad.</p>
<p>Too bad it isn't enough to stop.</p>
<p>As Koshi gets near you, you pull him down beside you and hand him the piece of flesh. "Either you eat this or you shove it down Daichi's throat and make him eat it~ Your choice."</p>
<p>Koshi looks at the skin in horror, not hesitating to bring it up to his own lips. It's at that moment that Daichi speaks up. "Koshi, don't do it. I'll do it, okay. Don't worry about hurting me."</p>
<p>"I can't do that to you," Koshi says, the tears beginning to leave his eyes again.</p>
<p>You hear the kids yell out from behind you about him not doing it and you turn, shooting at the wall behind them. "Shut up you fucking brats." They scream out at the gunshot, Hitoka, hiding her brother's face against her.</p>
<p>Turning back to Daichi and Koshi, you say, "Either one of you eats the chunk of skin within the next twenty seconds or I'll put a bullet in your daughter."</p>
<p>"Koshi, listen to me. Just put it in my mouth."</p>
<p>"I can't, I can't!"</p>
<p>"Do it!"</p>
<p>"Ten more seconds~" You point the gun towards Hitoka to prove that you mean what you say, an eyebrow raising in amusement.</p>
<p>"Do it Koshi! Now!" Daichi booms, his voice loud and full of dominance</p>
<p>Koshi looks away and sobs as he brings the flesh up to Daichi's lips. Daichi doesn't hesitate to eat it. He does his best not to chew it, just trying to swallow it.</p>
<p>Before he's able to swallow it, you've pushed Koshi over and put your gloved hand around Daichi's throat. "Chew it Daichi~ Taste your own skin~ Don't you just love the slimy delicious meat~?"</p>
<p>Daichi cringes as he begins to chew, disgusted by everything he's being made to do. You wait until he's chewed the flesh some more before removing your hand, wiping your glove on the rug. "Yuck. Not even I would actually eat it," you say as he swallows it, your nose scrunching up in disgust.</p>
<p>He begins coughing as soon as the flesh is down his throat, puking on the ground beside him. You turn away from him and push Koshi towards the couch. "Go, now."</p>
<p>Koshi hurries back to the couch, sobs leaving his body. "Hmm... I really thought you would have eaten it yourself. Seems like Daichi must scare you~" He doesn't answer as he sobs into his hands, ashamed of his decision.</p>
<p>You laugh and shake your head at him, finding the reaction quite hilarious. Turning back to Daichi, you walk over and harshly kick the side of his face. "So disgusting. Puking on the ground like that. Disgusting animal."</p>
<p>"What did you expect for me to do?!" he yells, the glare back on his face.</p>
<p>"Not to puke on the floor like an animal. Be glad I'm humane enough to not make you lick it all up." You take your knife and stab into one lung, puncturing it and blood slowly beginning to fill it. Both Daichi and Koshi scream out at it, Koshi tightly hugging his children and trying his best to not look at the scene.</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this to us?! Leave us alone! Please!" Koshi screams, his body shaking.</p>
<p>You laugh and walk over to him, yanking him over to Daichi. "No. I want to cause you both pain~ I want Daichi to admit what he's done too~"</p>
<p>"I- I haven't done anything." Daichi says, coughing up blood right after speaking. "Fuck."</p>
<p>"That's such a lie and we both know it," you say, your hand running through his hair for a second before tightly grabbing it and yanking his head back. "Now. Make this easier and admit that you cheat on your husband when you go out of town~"</p>
<p>"I don't!" He growls, refusing to let himself be provoked.</p>
<p>You just raise a brow at him. Turning to Koshi, you grab his wrist and put the knife in his hand. "Cut him or I'll shoot one of your children."</p>
<p>Koshi's eyes widen, his hand shaking as the knife sits in his hand. "I- I can't! Please don't make me do this!" he pleads, not wanting to hurt any of his family.</p>
<p>You walk over to Ittetsu, pulling the boy from his sister's arms. You bring the gun up to the little boy's chest with a sinister smile. "Kill him or the boy dies."</p>
<p>The boy begins crying even harder than before. "Daddy! I'm scared!" he cries out.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay baby," Koshi says back, tears falling to the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry Daichi- I'm sorry," he cries out, stepping forward and deeply cutting Daichi's Shoulder. Daichi doesn't cry out, only flinching at the cut. Koshi drops the knife to the floor, taking steps back until he bumps into the table. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!"</p>
<p>You laugh and release Ittetsu from your hold. He runs over to Koshi and jumps into his arms without hesitation, crying into his fathers chest.</p>
<p>"Now..." You turn back towards Daichi as you pick the knife up from the floor, pushing the other two back towards the couch. "So Diachi~ Are you sure you don't want to talk about what you really do?"</p>
<p>"I don't do anything!"</p>
<p>You smirk, finding it entertaining. You know for a fact that he is. At first, it was to just mess with the family but you've got the idea in your head that he is. You could be wrong of course but it's still quite fun. He keeps getting so... defensive. He knows he's going to die in the end so there's no point in holding it in. "Awe come on Daichi! Just tell us~ I'm sure everyone would like to know who their father is fucking while he's away."</p>
<p>Koshi's eyes widen at your words. "My husband isn't cheating on me. Can you shut up about it?! Please!"</p>
<p>You tilt your head and take your gun, aiming for Koshi's chest. "I suggest you be quiet, Koshi... Or perhaps Daichi would like to finally correctly answer my question?"</p>
<p>Koshi shakes, moving away from his children to not allow them to be shot. "Why?! Why are you even doing this?!"</p>
<p>"Because it's the only fun I get in this world." You sigh and continue to point the gun at his chest. "Daichi, tell the truth in five seconds or your husband is dead."</p>
<p>Daichi's eyes widen at your words, his eyes worriedly looking around.</p>
<p>You smirk and begin to count. "Five..."</p>
<p>"Four..."</p>
<p>"Three..."</p>
<p>"Fine! Stop! Yes, I cheat! I have another family in New York!" he cries out, tears beginning to stain his face completely.</p>
<p>At hearing that answer, you walk close to him and point the gun at his head. "It was nice knowing you Daichi Boy~" He doesn't even get a chance to respond as you shoot the bullet point-blank into his skull.</p>
<p>The children scream and run over to their now dead father, crying as they do.</p>
<p>Koshi though... he doesn't even move.</p>
<p>He stares at the spot in horror.</p>
<p>Just staring.</p>
<p>
  <b>Broken.</b>
</p>
<p>No emotions shown on his face except for the waterfall continuously falling from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Why... Why couldn't you have left us alone.. Why us? Why...," he whispers, beginning to repeat the sentence over and over again.</p>
<p>You get close to his face, the kids unable to hear what you say through their sobs. "I chose this family because of the house... I chose to <b>ruin </b>the family because I like to see you all in pain. I like to see families who are happy, or would like to think they're happy, in pain and ruined as mine was at such a young age. It's a way of revenge for me but less to get people back and more to make others feel like me."</p>
<p>Koshi can feel your breath on his face, feeling himself giving in. Giving up. Wanting to end himself here and now. Wanting to be ended by someone else.</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>Hitoka and Ittetsu need him. Even if he is to die, he wants them safe. He wants them to make it out of here alive even if they have to leave him behind.</p>
<p>Koshi waits for you to back away, your back turning away from him as you watch the children weep. You lick your lips, liking to see how much they get in pain. Just as you begin to walk over to them, you feel something hard hit your head, causing you to drop your knife.</p>
<p>Within seconds, you bend down and twist around, wrapping your arm around Koshi's throat and holding his body close to yours.</p>
<p>At least that's what you thought.</p>
<p>This was an outcome you hadn't expected. The sight of blonde hair with dark roots being right there beneath your chin.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone decided to come out of hiding... Kenma."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⋆⋆✪✸✪⋆⋆</p>
<p>I hope the chapter was Enjoyable~!!!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">HEY HEY GUESS WHAT- <b>✨</b> Deadchi <b>✨</b></span>
</p>
<p>Any Thoughts?!?</p>
<p>~Skezzzle<b>♥♥</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>